


In The Dark

by LovinTheHarmony



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Survival, amazonprime, dotcampbell, fatinjadmani, leahrike, marthablackburn, norareid, rachelreid, shelbygoodkind, thewilds, thewilds2020, tonishalifoe, tv, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovinTheHarmony/pseuds/LovinTheHarmony
Summary: Picking up where the Season 1 Finale of The Wilds left off.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 41
Kudos: 542





	1. Chapter 1

Day Twenty-Three: 

“Rachel!” Nora’s voice cut through the island, her feet carrying her swiftly into the water in search of her sister “Rachel!” She screamed louder this time, diving head first into the waves not bothering to consider the danger she was putting herself in. 

It had taken twenty three days to get to this point, but Nora was finally scared. She knew everyone else had been scared from the moment they set foot on the island. She watched as they struggled to comprehend what had happened, and work through the various emotions and worries swirling around in their heads. Nora had her own fears, but not any that focused on herself. Instead she spent her days watching Rachel, noting any and all changes she saw in her sister no matter how small. This was nowhere near what she imagined she was agreeing to, when she first spoke with Gretchen, but she couldn’t stop herself from holding out hope on the fact that it was helping bring the old Rachel she once knew. 

“Rachel” Nora’s voice broke through the waves, saltwater spraying painfully into her eyes as she waded into the bloody mess 

Hope was something Nora hadn’t worried about losing. From the beginning she had far more information than any of the other girls, and even that small advantage was enough to keep her from slipping into the darkness. But the further she swam, and the thicker the blood in the water became, Nora couldn’t help but feel as though her life was unraveling right before her eyes. 

“Fuck” Dot had repeated that very word, what seemed like over a hundred times by now, her eyes firmly focused upon the waves. 

Over the near month that they had been stranded, Dot had found herself truly caring for the girls that were once nothing more than strangers. In a turn of events that Dot never would have expected, the girls who stood around her now, had become the closest thing she had to family. 

“Think...think…” Dot racked her brain for anything that would help their current situation. Dot knew she wasn’t the smartest person on the island, school was never her strong suit, and most times she ended up falling asleep in class. But after years of sitting in her living by her father’s side, absorbing any and all survival tv shows, Dot was confident in her ability to keep her newfound family in one piece. “Watch for them” Before she could explain herself, Dot took off towards their camp, dropping to her knees as she ripped through their limited supplies. 

Toni’s heart had settled back into her chest, after having all but burst entirely. When she had first heard the screams, her mind soared to the worst case scenario; that Martha had been hurt or worse, that she had lost her for good. Sprinting down towards the beach, she couldn’t help but search for her person, tears falling from her eyes when she caught sight of Martha.

It wasn’t until she came to the edge of the water, that the reality of the situation fell onto Toni’s shoulders. For twenty three days she had been forced to watch Rachel and Nora continually tear into each other. With each passing day, it was as if the sisters had a new set of problems and issues to work through. Toni could sympathize, over the course of their friendship her and Martha had their fair share of fights, and even on the island they hadn’t been perfect. Toni wasn’t given the blessing of being born with a sister, but she chose Martha, and was enough for her. And as she stood staring silently into the waves, Martha was all she could think about, or rather what it would feel like to lose her. Having grown up continually watching her own family drift away, it was something she wouldn’t wish upon her worst enemy, let alone the girls she had slowly begun to think of as friends. 

Shelby stepped into the water, Toni practically glued to her hip “I think I see them” 

“Where?” Toni shielded her eyes from the sun, struggling onto her tiptoes as she searched the waves for the sisters. 

“There!” Shelby pointed towards the breaking waves, her focus locked on the horizon. She wasn’t a strong swimmer, not when compared to the likes of Rachel, but Shelby knew there was no chance getting either of them back if she continued to stand idly by. 

Toni wasn’t sure if it was the lack of water she had taken in, or pure shock from the events unfolding, but before she had time to react Shelby was waist deep in the ocean. “What the fuck are you doing?” She struggled to catch up to the Texan, a pair of hands pulling her back to the beach before the water had a chance to graze her knees “Get the fuck off me” 

“Calm down” Fatin released Toni from her grip, all but throwing her down into the sand. 

It seemed as if she was the only one aware of Toni and Shelby’s connection, something she greatly attributed to her hound like detection skills. It was a gift no one else seemed to have, but with one look Fatin could sniff out sexual tension, and Toni and Shelby were dripping in it. For a few short moments, teasing Shelby about her clear feelings for Toni made Fatin feel as if she wasn’t struggling to stay afloat on a deserted island, but rather back home wasting her time with friends. But before she even had a chance to bask in the normalcy of the situation, Martha’s voice screeched out that one word that sent everyone panicking. 

“Martha!” Fatin dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around Toni’s waist in a desperate attempt to keep her from sprinting into the waves. She knew Rachel and Nora would need all the help they could get, but having already watched Shelby dive into the muddy waters, Fatin wasn’t prepared to let another one of her girls disappear on her “Martha!” She tried again, begging for any help she could get 

Martha shook herself out of the trance she had fallen into, tearing her eyes off the ocean and darting towards her best friend. “Toni!” In a matter of moments the world they had built together, had suddenly come crashing down. “Stop!” She mimicked Fatin’s position, wrapping her arms around Toni’s shoulders like she had done so many times before. 

This anger and all consuming rage was nothing new for Martha. In all the years she had known Toni, she had talked her down from the ledge time and time again. She couldn’t blame her for the anger, Martha had seen all Toni was forced to go through, and their time on the island had only added to the former basketball player's anger issues. 

“I’ve got you” Martha loosened her grip on Toni, trusting that she wouldn’t run from her. 

Everything around her had become hazy, as if it wasn’t actually happening. She watched in silence as Toni froze, clutching her knees to her chest, her eyes scanning the reckless waves. Beside them Fatin stood with Leah, desperately attempting to talk her down from yet another wild story she had concocted. 

“It’s her...it’s her…” Leah’s lips were raw and bloody, her arms shaking violently as she reached out for Fatin’s shoulders “It’s Nora” She gripped Fatin tightly, shaking her as the words escaped her mouth “Nora is the reason we’re here! It’s her” 

Fatin had slowly begun to understand Leah. Despite having attended the same school for years, it wasn’t until they arrived on the island that they truly saw each other. She believed with some part of her being, that what Leah said was true, but what Fatin couldn’t wrap her mind around was the reason behind it all. Having spent almost a month wasting away on an island with limited food, and resources, Fatin could understand how Leah’s mind began turning and conspiring the way it did. 

“It’s her” Leah’s voice dropped, her wet eyes searching Fatin for any indication that she believed her “You...I...Fatin...I saw her….I saw her” 

Fatin couldn’t find the words to soothe Leah’s racing mind. After all they had been through on and off the island, all Fatin could think to do was wrap her arms around Leah, and hope the hug was enough to piece her back together again. Hugging was never something Fatin did much, not since her family had fallen apart. Growing up she had always been close to her father, and for seventeen years he had acted as her closest friend and greatest ally. He was the one she never expected would hurt her, and even now after all she knew, she couldn’t help but feel guilt in the pit of her stomach for her actions. 

“Dottie!” Shelby emerged from the water, Rachel hanging limply between her and Nora “Dottie!” 

She wasn’t sure when it had happened, but at some point Dot had become the silently elected leader of their group. Leadership was never something Dot was interested in, but after more than one attempt at passing the lighter to someone else, it became clear she was the only one who was able to handle all the girls. It wasn’t the worst situation, Dot had come to understand most of her new friends. She knew when she was having a rough day, Fatin would be the one to cheer her up. She knew whenever she needed help collecting wood or bringing water back to camp, Shelby would be the perfect partner. Over their time on the island, Dot had slowly begun to open herself up to the girls around her and welcome them into her darkest and most hidden corners of her being. 

“Oh my god” Martha gasped at the sight of Rachel, blood pooling in the sand beneath her “What do we do?”

Dot sprinted towards Rachel, trying her best to contain the pure shock and fear that was currently washing over her “Bring her over to the fire” The idea had come to her the moment she heard Martha scream shark. It would be a last resort, if things seemed too far gone, something Dot was ready to prepare herself for, but something she wanted no part of. She had seen it once or twice on an old show she couldn't remember the name of, it was a simple enough concept to understand, but the overall outcome wasn’t clear. 

“Fuck…” Toni pushed herself up from the sand, grabbing hold of Martha’s hand as they followed the group to the fire “Fuck...she’s….she’s like fucking bleeding out….” 

Seeing the blood took Toni back to their first day on the island. Waking up alone, head pounding, chest constricting, blood dripping from her ear. They had made it through the worst that the island had to offer, or so they thought. She wasn’t prepared for another funeral, or the days that would come afterwards. The days that would be filled with thick silence and dry cries. It was the reality of their situation, Toni knew death had been looming over them for weeks, and it had finally come to claim it’s second victim. 

“What the fuck” Toni dropped her voice to a barely audible whisper, tightening her grip on Martha’s hand desperate for anything to bring her back from the edge she was currently balancing on. 

Dot leaned over the fire, carefully grabbing the axe “Okay...okay...ummm…” Her mind replayed the events of that long forgotten tv show, trying her best to memorize what she had seen. Even given all the knowledge she had acquired through her years of survival shows, nothing would have prepared her for the sight of Rachel, the damage far more extensive than Dot was expecting “I need something to soak up the blood” 

Fatin remained firm in her place, Leah wrapped up tightly in her arms. “The bag behind you!” She directed Shelby to the worn and torn suitcase which held her once favorite outfits, which over the course of their time on the island had slowly but surely lost meaning. 

Shelby tore through the bag, searching for anything that would help clot Rachel’s spilling blood. Her heart had yet to slow down, the adrenaline coursing through her body like never before. Swimming out to Rachel and Nora in the midst of a possible shark attack, wasn’t her brightest moment. Truthfully, the actual danger of the situation hadn’t quite hit her until she had reached Rachel and seen the aftermath of the attack. The water around the three of them was stained red, the thick mess so deep and dark any sign of life underneath them was all but invisible. Shelby had a fair amount of medical knowledge, enough to know Rachel was in serious danger if the proper measures weren’t taken. 

“Here” Shelby dropped herself beside Dot, passing over one of Fatin’s mud stained t-shirts “What do we do?” From the first week, Dot had been the one Shelby looked to most for guidance. At first it was out of simple convenience, Dot was the one she knew from home, they had that connection. But following countless rough days, it became more than the simple fact that they attended the same school. Shelby saw how easily Dot carried herself in the wild. And despite her hesitance to place any more responsibility on the already weighted shoulders of Dot, Shelby knew she was the only one who could handle it. 

“We have to stop the bleeding as much as we can” Dot tore the shirt in two, tying it tightly around the base of Rachel’s hand, “Shit” 

Nora stood shellshocked above Dot and Shelby, her eyes never once wavering off her sister. Any worries she had about Leah and what she had seen, had dissipated. Nora didn’t care about the island, or Gretchen or anything other than the life of her sister, which was now in the hands of a pageant princess and a survivalist enthusiast. 

“You need to apply more pressure” Nora’s body shivered violently “She needs more pressure” 

Dot didn’t bother arguing with Nora, she knew it was pointless. If things had been different and Dot had someone she loved bleeding out in front of her, no one would be able to hold her back. She watched Nora rest her hands on the now bloodstained shirt, just hoping the color wouldn’t get any darker. 

“Shit” Dot checked Rachel’s pulse for the second time, “She’s losing too much blood” Dot sent Shelby a pleading look, silently begging her to take Nora away. She knew what she needed to do in order to save Rachel’s life, but she had no interest in subjecting Nora to the image of it. 

“Nora” Shelby used her best camp counselor voice, slowly pushing herself onto her feet “Nora, you need to come with me” She had an idea of what Dot was planning to do, and despite her limited knowledge on the topic, she knew enough to want no part of it. “Please we have to let Dot do this” 

Nora smacked Shelby’s hand away from her, not at all interested in leaving her sister behind. Rachel’s hand had been bitten clean off, which under normal circumstances might not have been as dire, if they had the proper medical assistance. Nora had read a book about shark attack survivors a couple years ago, she knew most of them were able to recover and live full lives. And even as she sat beside a still and silent Rachel, her hands and legs covered in blood, a small part of Nora knew everything would be fine. 

“You’ll be okay” Nora lowered herself to Rachel’s ear, “You’ll be okay….Rachel...Rachel…” 

Dot grabbed the axe off the fire, carefully spinning it in between her fingers “Shelby, I need you to get her out of here” Her voice was harsher and more demanding, “Toni, Martha, I’m gonna need you” 

“What?” Martha stumbled over her words, her hand still wrapped up in Toni’s “I can’t...I don’t know…” 

“I need you two to hold Rachel down, if she wakes up I can’t have her moving” Dot had little time to explain her plan, her eyes firmly fixed upon Rachel’s wound watching as the blood refused to slow down. “Shelby, now” 

Without a single word Shelby linked her arms underneath Nora’s, dragging her away from her sister. The idea of taking Nora away was far easier than the actual process of it all. Shelby had only gotten a few feet from Rachel, before she was forced to call out for backup. “Fatin!” 

Fatin hadn’t had the chance to approach the fire, Leah still wrapped up mumbling incoherently in her arms. She was afraid to let her go, not wanting a repeat of her near drowning. Her connection and friendship with Leah, wasn’t something Fatin was expecting, but now that they were there, the last thing she wanted was for Leah to get hurt. 

“Fatin!” She heard Shelby call out for her, for a second time. 

The camp was in disarray, Dot was hovering over the fire with the axe in hand, Martha and Toni were holding Rachel by the shoulders pinning her into the sand, and Shelby was fighting to keep Nora away from her sister. Fatin had high hopes for the day, one minute she was sitting with Dot playing an all consuming game of Uno, and the next she was standing in fear just waiting for yet another one of their group to fall. 

“I need to help them” Fatin spoke softly, cupping the sides of Leah’s face “I need you to promise me that you won’t move” 

Leah didn’t speak, her eyes empty and dull as she stared at the girl standing before her. She knew what was happening around her. She saw the panic and the fear in her friend’s eyes, and yet she couldn’t shake the words in her head. Leah had caught Nora redhanded, after twenty three miserable days stranded, she had finally found the reason they were there. She knew it would be a hard sell to get the girls to believe her, she had been wrong in the past. But then again, Nora had led her into a pit and left her behind, and Leah was positive there was no getting away with that. 

Fatin sprinted towards Shelby quickly assessing the situation. One look at Nora, and Fatin knew everything she needed to. She had seen that broken and crushed expression before, it was the same look she wore when she left her brothers. Family had been the most important thing in Fatin’s life, but after her father’s indiscretions it became clear that the perfect family she thought she had, was nothing more than a web of lies. 

“Dottie!” Shelby struggled to keep her hold on Nora, calling out for Dot to move quickly. 

“Don’t let go” Dot glanced up at Toni and Martha, all three girls sharing the same terrified expression. This was far out of her comfort zone, but Dot knew it was up to her and her alone to save Rachel. Leadership was a double edged sword, it felt good having the girls look up to her, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel the pressure beginning to weigh her down. “Okay” Dot whispered under her breath, quickly unraveling the stained shirt from Rachel’s arm. 

Before she had a chance to second guess herself, Dot tightened her grip on the axe swiftly laying the heated blade over the bloody mess in front of her. 

“Shit” Toni struggled on her knees, her hands pressing a now screaming Rachel into the sand “How much longer, I can’t hold her….” 

Rachel fought against Toni and Martha, tears welling up in her bloodshot eyes as she called out for her sister “Where...Nora...where’s Nora” 

Rachel’s mind was on overdrive, suddenly it was as if she had woken up off the plane all over again. She tried her best not to dwell on the crash, but there were moments where she couldn’t help but think of it. Waking up on the beach, clutching her stomach in pain with Nora standing over her in silence. Oddly enough that was the only thing Rachel seemed to remember from the crash. After they hit turbulence and she shoved that overly iced chocolate cake into her mouth, the next thing she saw was Nora standing over her. Rachel had spent so much of her life complaining about Nora standing in front of her, she was always there no matter the situation. For the longest time Rachel had condemned her sister for her apparent nosey and obsessive behavior, and now that was all she wanted. Nora was what she needed. 

“Nora” Rachel’s voice was rough and coarse “Nora” 

Dot lifted the axe to Rachel’s arm one final time, sucking in a deep breath before falling back. Her hands were covered in blood, her pants now stained with the red mess. It was clear that the bleeding had slowed, but Dot knew they weren’t out of the woods quite yet. She couldn’t help but shield her ears as Rachel’s screams filled the air, the mere sound of her cries forcing Dot back her father’s worst nights. 

“I need the pilot’s bag” Dot fought the urge to cry as she crawled towards the mess of supplies lingering just beside the fire. She had memorized the contents of the bag weeks ago, checking it every so often to ensure they weren’t using up what little medicine they had left. For the most part Dot had been able to recover the meds Leah had left in the woods, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth as she set her sights on the familiar pills. “She needs these” 

Nora had escaped Fatin and Shebly’s grips, collapsing at Rachel’s side quickly accepting the pill from Dot. No questions were asked about the medication, rather Nora tore into the package and forced it down her sister’s throat as fast as she could. Seeing her sister in pain was one thing, but having to sit beside her hearing her almost inhuman like screams practically tore Nora apart. 

The previously quiet and content camp had turned into an epicenter of disaster. Nora clung to Rachel’s side, as Dot sat stunned by what she had done. Shelby and Fatin stood overhead, their eyes bouncing on the girls huddled near the fire. No one knew what to say, or do now that Rachel’s cries had died down. An unusual and unnerving silence fell over the camp, the only sound emanating from the low whispers of Leah who remained relatively separate from the rest of the group. 

“Is she okay?” Dot forced herself onto her feet, swaying back and forth slightly as the adrenaline began to fade away 

Fatin sent a concerned look towards Leah, taking in the image of the frazzled and bloody girl “I don’t know” 

There was far too much to handle, between Rachel’s near death experience, and Leah’s conspiracy theories surrounding Nora. Fatin knew at the end of the day, Leah wouldn’t back down from her words, she heard the sincerity in her voice and saw the complete and utter fear in her eyes. Leah had been wrong in the past, and she had a tendency for going off the deep end, but Fatin couldn’t stop herself from wondering if there was truth to Leah’s stories. 

“Here” Once again, Dot found herself digging through the pilot's bag. She had no energy left to deal with any of Leah’s theories today, not after everything she had just been forced to do “To calm her down” 

It was a last resort for Fatin, not interested in drugging Leah for a second time. The last time Leah had allowed her mind to wander in this way, she had thrown herself in the ocean convinced it was their only escape. It wasn’t until that moment that Fatin realized how much she had actually grown to care about Leah, the mere thought of losing her sending a deep and paralyzing pain in the pits of her chest. 

“Marty?” Toni scurried away from the sisters, following closely behind Martha “What’s wrong?” 

Before she had a chance to speak, Marth was hunched over clutching her stomach as she threw up what little food she had taken in that day. She yet yet to change out of her bloody clothes, the stains from the goat still covering her body. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, the emotions and devastation of the day wearing on any and all patience and hope she had left. 

“Oh, lord” Shelby appeared at Martha’s side quickly holding her hair back “She needs water” 

In the past this situation would have set Toni off. It wasn’t that she was jealous of someone being close to Martha, but rather she was scared of someone else hurting her person. When they first arrived on the island, Toni was quick to read the girls around her. She knew Leah was focused and unrelenting. Dot was intelligent and resourceful. For the most part Toni could see through the thin walls that were surrounding each of the girls, and yet Shelby had been the only one who Toni didn’t immediately understand. It took time for her to see through the facade that the Texan Beauty Queen had built, and now that Toni knew the truth, the weight of her fears and worries were slowly but surely lifting off of her shoulders. 

“I’m fine” Martha coughed, using the back of her hand to wipe away any remnants of her once delicious meal “I’m good” She sounded as if she were trying to convince herself, rather than the girls around her. 

By all accounts, Martha throwing up from the sight of blood, was nothing important given the fact that Rachel was once again passed out in the sand, and Leah was fighting against Fatin screaming yet another round of her theories. Martha didn’t want the attention focused on her, nor did she want anyone to feel as though she needed their help. She had somehow been labeled the younger sister of the group, regardless of the fact that they were all around the same age. Martha saw how the other girls looked at her, and how they acted around her. She appreciated their kindness and their help, but more often than not she was treated as if she were glass seconds away from shattering. 

“I’m good” Martha repeated, forcing herself to stand straight, holding a hand to stomach begging that she wouldn’t catch sight of any more blood. 

“We’re out of water” Toni practically collided into Shelby, holding the thermos tightly in her grip nervously glancing at Martha. 

It had been a while since she felt as frantic as she did now. The last time she felt her chest pounding this violently, was when Shelby had kissed her. She hadn’t expected it, especially not from someone like her. The kiss itself was rushed and raw, their chapped lips crashing against each other hungrily. That first kiss was enough to tell Toni all she needed to know about Shelby. She saw the fear and anxiety washing over Shelby the moment she broke the kiss. Toni knew that feeling all too well. It took her nearly a week to work through her own feelings about Shelby, but somehow the two of them had found themselves drifting back to each other no matter the situation. 

“I’m fine” Martha waved off Toni’s concerned glances. 

Her heart had yet to settle down, the mere fear of possibly losing a friend plaguing her mind. She wasn’t naive, Martha understood the gravity of their situation. Twenty days on a deserted island wasn’t normal, or fun for that matter. Every morning was a fight to not only stay alive, but to stay sane. Martha had tried her best to keep the peace, she like Shelby, had attempted to bring levity and happiness even through the darkest of times. It worked, up until now that is, the longer Martha looked around their disheveled and broken camp, the more she realized this could very well be the last few days of her life. 

“I can be back in an hour with water” Toni remained fixed at Martha’s side, her hands still shaking as the faint sounds of Nora’s cries filled the air. 

“I’ll go with you” Shelby offered, both Martha and Toni immediately looking her way. As far as she was aware, Toni hadn’t told Martha about their relationship. She was still hesitant about calling her and Toni’s certain affection, a relationship. They had only known each other for a short period of time, and the majority of it was spent spewing hate. Shelby knew there was a mountain of reasons why she and Toni would be better off away from each other, but she sank in the comfort and security that having someone gave her. The island had tested Shelby in more ways than she had expected it to, and even though she was still half convinced she would end up ruining everything like she always did, some part of her was willing to risk it. “We can’t have you walking off alone…” 

Selfishly, Shelby wanted to be alone with Toni desperate to seek out any form of comfort she could. She could feel the shift in the air, the tense and new fears falling onto everyone. Death was nothing new, they had experienced it their first day on the island. But with Rachel it was more than a death, it was a complete and utter loss. They had formed their own civilization, no matter how shitty or small, they relied on each other and being faced with the near loss of one of their own sent shock waves through the camp. 

Toni nodded her head in response to Shelby’s words, sending Martha one final look “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

“Me?” Martha kinked her eyebrows at Toni, “You just agreed to work with Shelby, are you okay?” In that moment Martha had forgotten about all the shit that was surrounding her. She wasn’t hearing Nora calling out for her sister, or Dot second guessing her choices. She wasn’t watching Fatin hold Leah as she rattled off the worries swirling around her mind. For a brief and fleeting moment, Marth was focused on nothing more than her friend, her sister. It was as if for that split second she had escaped the tortures of the island and somehow found herself back home, sitting in the comfort and serenity of her bedroom. 

“Fuck off” Toni’s voice broke, as if she was seconds away from crying. "I'll be back" She wasn’t sure what had finally set her off, but the stress of life itself began rapidly crushing down on Toni as she and Shelby made their way into the jungle. 

A thick and palpable silence fell over the camp, the sun barely hanging in the sky above them. Dot stared into the flames, wanting nothing more than to cry over everything they had lost. She could feel the anxiety building in the pit of her stomach. Everything would change from this day forward. No matter the outcome, good or bad, things between the eight of them would forever be shifted, and after everything they had already been forced to overcome, Dot wasn’t all that convinced they would be able to survive this.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Twenty-Three

Toni pushed her way through the rough brush of the jungle, throwing a look over her shoulder every so often to ensure she hadn’t lost Shelby. It was an interesting change of pace, typically whenever they were in the woods together it was Shelby who took charge, continuous words of encouragement and positive affirmations rolling off her tongue. 

Today was different. 

Neither girl spoke up, not because they didn’t have anything to say, or because they were uncomfortable around each other. But rather, because they simply didn’t have it in them. In an instant it was as if the island had sucked any and all energy the girls had left, leaving them with nothing but a hollow empty shell. 

Toni had felt this exhaustion before, having gone days without food and water, it was nothing new for her. Over the course of their time on the island, each girl had unwillingly trained their body to survive on the least amount of sustenance. There were moments where Toni could feel herself slipping away, her eyelids like heavy cement. She had never in her life been that tired, and yet she would deal with it all if it meant getting rid of the cold and empty feeling eating away at her chest. Toni could handle her body giving up on her. She could understand being drained physically, but the mental toll their marooning had plagued her with continually threatened to break her. 

Toni sent another look over her shoulder, a small smile creeping across her lips “Again?” 

Shelby fidgeted with the branch, attempting to untangle her hair. It had been nearly a week since their near rescue, and her somewhat worrisome breakdown. Shelby did her best not to dwell on her actions, ignoring the strange looks and careful chats she had with the girls in the following days. Toni had been the only one that looked at her in the same way, as if her breakdown hadn’t changed anything. When in reality, Shelby knew that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

“Could you….” Shelby gestured towards her knotted hair, clearly not having any success with freeing herself from the branch. 

“Umm...yeah...yeah...sure” Toni stepped slowly towards Shelby, still somewhat cautious around her. 

Even after they had spent the night together, Toni refused to push Shelby’s boundaries. Toni had spent years out and proud, slowly but surely becoming confident in who she was. She wasn’t confined by parental expectations or religious structures like Shelby had been. Regardless of the fact that they were stranded and without societal pressures, Toni knew that inward hatred was still evident in Shelby. It would take time to overcome the beliefs that had been drilled into Shelby by her strict and unforgiving father. But even now after such a short period of time, Toni couldn’t deny that there was a certain light flickering in Shelby’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

Toni carefully untangled Shelby’s hair from the branch “Hmm” 

She allowed herself a moment or two to admire the girl standing before her. Toni had noticed Shelby from the first few moments they were on the plane, a pretty blonde girl was hard to miss. And even after they ended up on the island, there were a few rare moments, mostly when Shelby was quiet, that Toni caught herself looking that way. 

“What?” Shelby buckled underneath Toni’s gaze, suddenly feeling thankful for her already sunburn red cheeks 

“Nothing” It only took a minute for Toni to snap back to reality, the image of what she had left back at camp flashing in her mind.

It was ironic to crave the normalcy of the island, the mundane everyday life where the most interesting thing that happened was a bat shitting in Dot’s mouth. They had been on the island for so long, their concept of normal had been altered. For them a normal day now consisted of tending to a fire, trekking back and forth from the waterfall, and continually searching for anything to eat. Toni craved the calm days, where she could sit with Martha and take in the unusually beautiful sights of their otherwise awful surroundings. A few hours ago the biggest thing Toni had to worry about was what her night with Shelby would do to their budding friendship and overall relationship. What she wouldn’t give to have to deal with the overrated, over feeling emotions of a normal teenager. Instead, the worries surrounding her and Shelby had been overshadowed by the sheer fear of Rachel and the idea that she could leave them at any minute. 

Toni turned on her heel, refocusing her attention on their journey for water. 

“Okay” Shelby spoke slowly, carefully analyzing the girl before her. She was in no way an expert in all things Toni Shalifoe, but after spending everyday for nearly a month with the same seven people, Shelby had learned how to pick up on the little things. All it took was one look at the disheveled mess in front of her, and Shelby knew Toni was seconds away from breaking. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shifted in the sky, coating the beach with a small sliver of shade. Dot was used to baking under the heat of the sun. Not only had she spent twenty plus days burning under the constant rays on the island, but she had grown up in the boiling summers of Texas. Sunburn, heat stroke, overall discomfort, it was nothing new to her. At this point Dot had basically given up on the hope of preventing sunburn, their shelter had been washed away, the cave had been a bust, and the small amount of sunscreen housed in their swag bags had been long gone. Despite the hopelessness of it all, Dot had accepted the fact that they were so greatly exposed to the elements. The survivalist in her knew they needed to construct a new plan if they wanted to keep the group together. But, the tired teenage girl that she was, had no energy or will left to give to anything other than the simple and at times truly difficult task of breathing. 

“Shit” Dot cursed under her breath, her fingers pressing lightly on Rachel’s neck “Her pulse is still really weak” She spoke in a hushed tone, lifting herself from the sand as she made her way over towards Martha. “Are you good?” 

Martha was able to collect herself in a few short minutes, her stomach finally settling enough to allow her to keep the remainder of her food down. The only thing she wanted to do was run into the ocean and wash off the dried blood that was coating the majority of her body. She felt dirty, almost tainted, the stickiness and smell of the blood sending shock waves through her system. 

“Yeah” She nodded, not truly listening or even remotely paying attention to what it was Dot was asking. At this point, her mind was full, filtering out any unnecessary sights or sounds, like that of the girls around her. It wasn’t that she didn’t care that Rachel had been hurt, or almost died for that matter, but she was at the end of her rope. After forcing herself to provide for the group, by killing her goat, Martha’s entire world had been turned upside down. For the first time in a long time, she was seeing the darkness and the hatred that she had tried so desperately to overlook. 

“Hey,” Dot laid her hand on Marth’s shoulder, gently forcing her to connect glances “It’s okay if you aren’t” 

Despite what it may have looked like, Dot hadn’t been good for a while. She woke up each morning and put on a brave face for the sake of the girls around her. Day after day she tried to provide for the group and keep them relatively sane. Some days were harder than others, and the nights were tortuous especially for Dot. She made a point early on to spend most of her nights tending to the fire, not because she was afraid of it going out, but because it was the only time she could cry without feeling like she was being watched. 

“We’re gonna be okay” The words felt like a lie, Dot practically choking on them the minute they rolled off her lips “We've survived a plane crash, oyster poisoning and now this shit…” She threw a look over her shoulder, cautiously scanning the still frame of Rachel “We’re practically indestructible” 

“Unsinkable” Martha quipped, not bothering to fight the frown that had overtaken her “That’s what Shelby said they’d call us, The Unsinkable Eight” 

It wasn’t the worst title and truth be told when Shelby had first joked about it, Martha quite liked the idea. Their first few days on the island were brutal, but bearable. It was conversations about the interviews and fame that would come from their recuse, that made things easier. But as the days went on, it became clear to Martha that even though they saw themselves as the Unsinkable Eight, the rest of the world knew nothing about them. 

“God” Dot shook her head, “She would name us something corny like that” 

Even now, after her hope had nearly all dried up, Dot couldn’t help but imagine being rescued. They had joked about it a few days ago, going as far as to act out how they’d appear on some boring morning talk show. There was so much Dot wanted to do when she got home, being on the island put things into perspective. She had spent so much of her life catering to her father, so much so she had begun to lose herself in the process. Dot regretted nothing about how she spent her time with her father, she would do it all again, the exact same way. For her it was worth giving up her life, if it meant spending time with her father. Throughout her life, he had been one of two people who pushed her for more, and begged that she step outside the box she had confined herself in. 

Leaving for the trip her father so desperately wanted her to take, she was worried to say the least. Dot wasn’t interested in meeting friends, or connecting with her womanhood, she was there for one reason, and one reason only, to fulfill her father’s last request. Her current predicament was nowhere near what he would have wanted for her, but she accepted it nonetheless. In a weird way, it felt right. Being stranded on an unforgiving island, after spending years absorbing every show that centered around that very topic. In a cruel twist of fate, Dot was exactly where she was meant to be. She was seeing the world, a dangerous and relentless version of it, but it was a start. 

“Unsinkable Eight” Dot repeated the name, taking a step away from Martha “It’s catchy” 

It was clear that Martha had slipped into a dark place, the vacant and almost empty expression perched upon her face, engraving itself in Dot’s mind. She watched silently as Martha slowly made her way towards the bluff, squirming after each step as if the movement was too much for her. Dot wasn’t one for talking about her feelings, or badgering people about their inner workings, but the island forced her to adapt. Suddenly it seemed as if everyday was filled with some form of deep and meaningful conversation, mainly directed by Shelby. It had taken a while to get used to, but Dot was learning, and despite the aching feeling she had to give Martha space, she couldn’t help but feel compelled to once again check in. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m not fucking crazy!” Leah’s desperate voice echoed through the camp, Fatin lingering closely beside her as they made their way down the beach 

Fatin had somehow convinced Leah to take a walk with her, distancing her from both the hectic events at camp and her newly acquired target Nora. It had taken only a few minutes for Leah to spit out her story, tears streaming down her cheeks as she revealed all she had seen. 

“I know” Fatin’s voice was calm and controlled “I believe you” 

It was those three words that sent Leah collapsing onto her knees, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she attempted to catch her breath. Fatin had been taken back to that day in the water, watching as Leah tried to swim to safety. It seemed to be a never ending battle with Leah and the train of thought running in her mind. No matter how hard Fatin tried to contain her, there was always something pulling Leah away from the light. 

“You believe me?” Leah choked out the words in between tears, a portion of the weight that had been resting on her shoulders lifting momentarily “I need to talk to her” 

“Leah…” Fatin slowly straightened herself, staring down on Leah with concern. 

Fatin had heard the story of Nora’s apparent betrayal, almost three times over at this point. Leah had been over every detail methodically, describing the exact height and width of the tree Nora had been whispering into, explaining the precise whereabouts of the silence of the lambs type pit she had been led in. The pieces of the puzzles were within her reach, for the first time since they had arrived, Leah finally felt as if someone else could see the clear inconsistencies and conspiracies which surrounded them. 

“Where is she?” Leah struggled onto her feet, wavering slightly as she trudged through the wet sand. 

Leah was doing her best to contain herself, or rather her anger. She had spent the past twenty or so minutes, walking the length of the beach with Fatin chatting in her ear, desperately trying to understand the situation. Today was only the beginning, Leah knew that there was still so much left for her to learn about the island and more importantly why she along with the seven other girls had been brought there. 

“I need to talk to her” She tried to sound as civil as possible, her wide and focused eyes not helping her case. The adrenaline had yet to leave her body, evident by her shaking hands and quivering lips. She was in pain from the fall taken in Nora’s pit, and even as the fresh cuts and bruises called out for attention, Leah’s focus remained fixated on just one singular thing. “Where is she?” 

Fatin glanced towards their camp, quickly scanning for any signs of Dot, knowing that if things went south it would take the two of them to keep Leah away from Nora. Dot had been one of two people Fatin acknowledged on the plane, and their quick interaction left her with a sour taste in her mouth. Under normal circumstances the girls she was surrounded by would have never been her friends, and not because she didn’t want them too, but rather because in her typical day to day most people decided who she was by only a single look. Dot had been the same way, but only a few short hours into their stay on the cursed island they now knew as home, the two of them had become nearly inseparable. 

“She’s with Rachel” Fatin gave up as little information as she possibly could “I don’t think it’s a good idea…” 

“She lead me into a fucking pit!” She gestured to her ragged appearance, “I could have died” 

The thought had briefly crossed her mind when she was sitting at the bottom of the hole. Her voice had all but left her within five minutes of screaming out for help, and after several failed attempts of pulling herself out, Leah was faced with the reality that she had been abandoned. It wasn’t the first time someone had left her, and given her life, it wouldn’t be the last. Death had been something Leah worried about since arriving on the island, especially after Jeanette. It was only a matter of time before the elements got to them, and for a split second while she was sitting in the dirt with blood dripping down her knee, Leah truly debated whether or not it was worth making it out. 

Fatin’s eyes went wide, “And Rachel?” She had abandoned her caring tone “Rachel could have died, she still could, and you want to go running over to interrogate her sister?” 

At this point it didn’t matter if she believed Leah or not. Rachel was lying unconscious beside the fire, Nora hovering over her nervously. It was clear that they were far from okay, as much as she wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, Fatin knew it wasn’t the case. There was only so much they could do with the little they had, and judging on the situation, Fatin couldn’t help but prioritize Rachel’s condition over Leah’s. 

“Rachel could die” Fatin locked eyes with Leah, determined to make her understand “Any minute, she could just die, do you really think it’s best to corner Nora now, while she’s dealing with all that?” 

Leah’s body trembled, her eyes finding their way to Nora’s figure. She was well aware of what was going on around her. Moments before she was able to confront Nora about her involvement, Martha screamed shark, sending the girls into a frenzy and pulling all attention away from Leah’s appearance. She knew what it looked like, the dirt and blood covering her body clearly not giving the impression of a person with a clear head. Her sights were set on Nora, and no matter the cost she was determined to find answers to her countless questions. 

“It’s her” Leah repeated, her attention still directed towards Nora “For all we know she killed Jeanette” 

“I’m pretty sure our fucking plane crash killed Jeanette” Dot interjected herself into the conversation, having received worried glances from Fatin for the past few minutes “You have to put your secret agent shit on pause, at least for today” 

It was easier said than done. From day one Leah had seen and felt things on the island that none of the other girls had. While others saw it as crazy or delusional, Leah knew the truth, and she wasn’t under any circumstances willing to back down from it. This wasn’t her life, nor was she ready to make it one. The island was treacherous and unforgiving, and the longer she spent on the sand, the further from herself she felt. 

“You don’t understand…” It had become tiring having to explain herself over and over again. She thought for once the girls would be on her side, especially after they heard about what Nora had done. In her eyes it was their way out, their chances to escape the hell they had fallen into. 

Dot ran her fingers through her hair, only now realizing how much blood she hand lingering on her palms “Fuck, Leah” 

It was deja vu all over again, one moment she was defending Shelby against Leah’s accusations and the next she was forced to do the same for Nora. She wasn’t sure where the theories themselves came from, but it wasn’t surprising. Dot knew what it was like to spend everyday like the one before. The island had a way of repeating itself, so much so that the days had begun to blend seamlessly together. Living out one day with no end in sight was enough to make even the most stable of people just a bit stir crazy. 

“Do you think everyone is a rat?” 

“No” She was almost insulted by Dot’s harsh tone. In their time on the island, Leah had only formally accused two people of playing a part in their crash, and one was an honest mistake that she took full blame for. Looking back at it Shelby’s seemingly strange behavior made sense, but Leah was convinced there was no reasonable explanation for all she had seen Nora do. “I...Dot...she pushed me in a fucking hole” 

“I don’t even know what that means” Dot had lost what little patience she had remaining, the toll of Rachel’s impromptu surgery finally getting to her. “Do you see this” She waved her hands towards Leah, “This is Rachel’s blood,” She hadn’t thought about the irony of it all until this moment. Dot quite literally had Rachel’s blood on her hands, and if things were to go wrong, and Rachel died there would be no one to blame but her. Dot had stepped up and played the role of doctor, but she was in no way ready to deal with the possible fall out. “She just got her hand torn off...I’m sorry that you….I don’t know, that you are dealing with something, but we all have shit going on right now” 

It wasn’t Dot’s intention to undermine Leah’s struggles, in fact that was the last thing she wanted to do. She could see the distress in Leah’s face, it was clear as day. That same look had been there throughout their twenty three days on the island. Dot had seen it first within a week of the crash, and then again after the plane flew over. By now, Dot knew that look all too well. She had tried to soothe Leah’s racing mind, but it never worked. It seemed as if the only person who was capable of controlling it was Leah, which was difficult when she became locked on, like she was now. 

“Dot” Leah tried again, using a softer tone this time around “I…” 

She had no words, her mind having completely shut down. Leah saw the way Fatin and Dot were looking at her, she had seen that same look in her parent’s eyes at the hospital after her accident. People worried for her, they were scared of her thoughts, she didn’t blame them. Leah knew she had a tendency to get overly obsessive and paranoid, but she had a right to be. Regardless of what the girls thought of her, or even if they believed her, Leah knew what she had to do. No matter what it meant, she was determined to get answers and more importantly she was going to get off the god forsaken island. 

“I’m sorry” In an instant Leah’s previously panicked and scattered behavior was gone, leaving in its place a much more apologetic and level headed figure. The feelings were still there, the worries and the unanswered questions. On the surface Leah had made a move to change, but on the inside everything remained. Leah was smart enough to realize the honest truth wouldn’t get her anywhere, so she adapted like she had been doing for the past month on the island. 

Neither Dot nor Fatin spoke up again, both girls somewhat confused with Leah’s swift change of behavior. Darkness was slowly encroaching the island, the unbearable heat dissipating as the cool and crisp night winds prepared to take its place. The fire continued to burn, giving off small bouts of much needed heat. Dot already knew it she would be in for a long night of staring into the flames, watching to make sure the light never went out. She didn’t mind staying up to watch the fire, she trusted herself with the task and she knew the girls would need their sleep, especially after everything that had happened. She fought back a yawn, her body suddenly feeling heavy and drained as she slowly turned her attention onto Nora and Rachel. 

Nora had yet to leave her sister’s side, her attention firmly fixed upon Rachel’s glazed over and unmoving eyes. Dot had done her best she could, given their extreme circumstances, and Nora was eternally grateful for it. It was only now that she realized her hands were shaking, and had been since she left the water. Nora knew if Rachel were awake, she’d hate being crowded and hovered over in this way, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She had spent so much of her life blocking the world from Rachel, fighting to ensure she stayed safe. Rachel may have technically been older, but Nora never backed down from protecting her sister. But after it all, she couldn’t follow through and now she was forced to sit back and watch her sister drift away yet again. 

“She’s not breathing!” 

Dot felt as if she were moving in slow motion, Nora’s cries drowning out in the back of her mind as she collapsed beside Rachel yet again. They had somehow ended up on a ferris wheel, spinning round and round without being given a break. Dot called out for Fatin, desperate to have someone with her as she once again took Rachel’s life into her hands. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orange tints reflected across the fall as Toni settled down on the edge of a rock, breathing in the smell of the freshwater. The walk to the fall wasn’t terrible, in fact over the last few weeks it had become a daily journey of hers. Typically they split the chores and rotated them every so often. Getting water was Toni’s favorite, it gave her a chance to get away from the chaos that was always erupting at camp. The hour long walk in the blistering heat was worth it in her eyes. In an environment where there was so little time to be alone, getting away was sometimes exactly what she needed. 

“Did you just bring these three?” Shelby filled the trio of thermoses, carefully balancing them in the dirt. Normally they were meant to take Fatin’s broken suitcase and fill it with as much water as they could manage. They had used their time wisely, slowly formulating ways in which they could make their life easier while on the island. It was Shelby’s idea to create the chore chart, something the others surprisingly accepted with little argument. “Toni?” 

Toni looked up from the ground, “Yeah?” 

“Are these the only ones you brought?” Again Shelby gestured to the water bottles, attempting to pull any information she could out of the unusually silent Toni. 

“Yeah” Toni shrugged, digging her hands into the dirt “I was in a rush and just forgot the others”

Shelby maneuvered herself away from the edge of the water, carefully making her way towards Toni. For the entirety of their walk, Shelby had sensed something was off with Toni. At first she chalked it up to Rachel, and the uncertainty that rested with her. But the longer they walked and the thicker the silence became, Shelby couldn’t help but wonder if it went deeper than just today. 

“Rachel is gonna be okay,” Shelby didn’t make eye contact with Toni, her gaze stretched out across the water that sat before her “Dottie fixed her up, she’s probably back at camp bitching already” 

Shelby and Rachel weren’t especially close, but she couldn’t help but be amazed with not only Rachel’s clear athletic abilities, but her determination and dedication as well. Rachel had been a driving force in their group since they first arrived, and Shelby could already imagine what her absence would do to the rest of them. 

“Maybe” Toni nodded, multiple piles of dirt now surrounding her feet “Or maybe she’s dead” 

She wasn’t trying to be cruel or morbid, but rather honest. Toni saw how much blood Rachel lost, and how much pain she was in while Dot was working. All she had to do was hold Rachel down, and just that alone left her feeling sick. She couldn’t do that, and while on the island there was no guarantee that something like that wouldn’t happen again. Toni wasn’t a doctor or a nurse, she knew CPR only because it was taught in her health class. She didn’t want any part of sewing someone up and piecing them back together. 

“Why would you say that?” Shelby wasn’t too caught off guard by Toni’s bluntness. The thought had crossed her mind as well, it was hard not to. She saw what shape Rachel was in when she and Nora pulled her out of the water. They had gotten to her quick, but not before Rachel lost her hand. Shelby knew if she made it through the night, everyday would just continue to become harder and harder for Rachel. “We can’t put out negative energy like that” 

Toni thought back to their first few days on the island, reminiscing on Shelby’s candy stripper attitude which had almost immediately pissed her off. There wasn’t one way to behave after the trauma they had experienced post crash. Dot took charge fairly early on, Fatin mumbled and complained about her parents, and Toni did what she did best, she looked after Martha. For as long as she could remember Martha had been by her side, her chosen and beloved sister who loved her through all the shit she caused. To some degree, Toni felt deserving of the island, as if it were punishment for all she had done wrong in her short life. She was willing to deal with the burns, the nightmares and near starvation because in her mind she was asking for it. 

“What’s the point” Her hands were covered in dirt, Toni continuing to mindlessly dig into the ground “I mean, we’re all fucked anyway” 

Her hope was fading, fast. Jeanette had been the first of their group to fall, and Rachel was quickly becoming second. It was clear to Toni that they were simply putting off the inevitable. The island didn’t want them there, and it was crystal clear about showing it. They continually struggled to find food, and the night winds and morning beams were already proving their vicious impact. The first days it seemed obvious that they would be rescued, but day after day Toni’s hope and tiny amount of pure faith had dissipated. 

Cautiously, Shelby reached for Toni’s hand “We’re not…” She paused for a moment, interlocking her fingers with Toni’s, not caring in the slightest that she too was now covered in dirt, “We’re not fucked” The word sounded almost foreign to her. She had, of course, cursed before, but growing up the way she did, every time Shelby found herself saying that word a shit-storm rained down on her. “Everything is going to be okay” 

“It’s not though” Toni pushed herself away from Shelby, quickly dropping their hands as she got to her feet “We’re stuck here and we’re fucking dying” It was the first time since they had arrived that Toni truly allowed herself to let go of everything she had been holding in. “Today it’s Rachel, tomorrow it’s Marty or you…” 

“Toni” Shelby tried to speak up, wanting nothing more than to soothe Toni’s trembling voice 

She held up her hand, signalling for Shelby to stop. Toni could feel the rage building through her body, her palms sweating profusely, her heart beating rapidly. She didn’t know how much longer she could stand being stuck and tested in the wild. It was ironic, in the past she had wished so desperately to be by herself and now she was in a place primed and ready for isolation. In her mind there was no better place to distance herself and gain clarity than a deserted island. And yet, after many midnight runs and quiet afternoons alone on the bluff, nothing seemed to make her feel better. Toni had spent so much time convincing herself that being alone was better for her, but now that she finally found people she wanted to be with, it was as if the universe was slowly pulling them away. 

“I don’t even know why I bother” She had begun pacing along the rock, picking at her cuticles as she spoke “Everyone always fucking leaves, why would this be any different, right?” 

Shelby sucked in a shaky breath, her eyes following Toni’s tense body. She had seen a lot over their time on the island. It was like everyday someone had a new problem, whether it be Leah and her secret agent conspiracies, or Rachel and Nora’s good old fashion sibling fights. No matter the day, Shelby was always seeing new sides and emotions from the girls around her. It had taken a while to see something other than rage from Toni. She wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened, but at some point Toni stopped glaring at her, and instead sent small almost unnoticeable smiles her way. And then as quickly as it started it was over, replaced with the look Shelby was seeing now, an uninterested, defeated expression. 

“No one is leaving” Shelby spoke confidently,“I’m not leaving” She stepped towards Toni, purposely positioning herself on the dirt path created by Toni’s pacing “I promise you” 

Promises were hard to keep, especially in their situation. For all Shelby knew they would be rescued tomorrow, and she would never see Toni again. Yet, she couldn’t help but promise her again and again, that she would be by her side. The thought of going home, terrified her to her very core, but thinking about walking away from something as electrifying and new as Toni, scared her even more. 

Shelby cupped the sides of Toni’s face, gently connecting their foreheads "I'm here"


	3. Chapter 3

Day Twenty-Three 

Night had fallen over the beach, a peaceful yet equally as ominous silence hovering above the group. For the first time in over three hours, Dot finally managed to tear her eyes off of Rachel. She had stopped breathing for a minute or two, which was enough to send the girls back into a full panic. Dot and Nora had taken control of the situation, immediately jumping into compressions and focusing in on Rachel’s injuries. It didn’t take long for them to get Rachel back from the light she had been slipping into, but it had taken the entirety of what was left of Dot’s energy and sanity. 

“I need a fucking drink” Dot collapsed onto the ground, unintentionally kicking up a heapfull of sand in the process 

Fatin gasped audibly, swatting at the sand that now laid messily in her lap “Jesus, Dorothy” 

Fatin was the only one in the group who was able to use Dot’s full name without any consequences. Martha had made the mistake early on, and received a death glare in response and decided it was safer to refrain from ever mentioning it again. It was clear to the other girls that Dot and Fatin had a tight bond, a surprising turn of events considering where they started on the plane. At some point they had become the parents of the group. Acting as the voices of reason in times of need, and two columns of support when the days got the darkest.

“That’s the second time you’ve drowned me in sand” Fatin fidgeted in her spot, doing her best to get every grain of sand off of her body. 

Before their extended stay on the island, a beach vacation was exactly what Fatin needed in her life. For as long as she could remember her time was devoted solely to music, which at the beginning wasn’t an issue. She loved the feeling of the cello in her hand, and the vibrations from the strings sent shivers down her spine. But as time went on the excitement and passion she once felt for the instrument faded away. Fatin had spent so much of her life focused on music, forcing everything around her to become blurry and distant. It was only because of her father and his suggestion that Fatin finally began to build a small resemblance of a social life. 

Fatin took what little freedom she was given and ran with it. For the first time in her life she had finally broken away from the construct her musical gift had given her, and began exploring the environment which surrounded her. But as soon as it seemed she finally found a balance in her life, everything came crashing down on top of her. The painful truth, that even now kept Fatin tossing and turning at night, was the fact that she had spent years fighting for her freedom and the island, no matter how cruel had finally given it to her. 

“Sorry” Dot shut her eyes tightly as she laid back against the sand, folding her hands underneath her neck. 

It had been arguably the longest day since they arrived, the mere stress enough to nearly knock Dot off her feet. Towards the end of the day she had spent little time away from Rachel, afraid that the minute she left something terrible would happen. She knew Rachel’s fight and overall recovery was far from over, but to Dot surviving through the night would be a win in her book. 

“Think of it as a spa day,” Dot smirked to herself “Isn’t that a thing? Sand facials?” 

“This is not a spa” Fatin reached for the container of water, slowly bringing it to her lips “If it was I’d have a glass of champagne in one hand and and a plate of expensive chocolates in the other” She had only ever been to one spa before, a lame attempt at bonding by her mother. “Shit, what I wouldn’t do for a glass of bubbly right now”

Fatin maneuvered her body, carefully laying her head against Dot’s stomach in an attempt to avoid the sand. Nights like this the only thing that kept Fatin going was thoughts of rescue. She had no intention of returning home, her parents appeared as if they no longer wanted her, and Fatin wasn’t interested in remaining in an environment that disregarded her. While some of the other girls sat and thought about getting back home, Fatin imagined getting away from the island and building a new home for herself, away from all the toxicity and manipulation of her father. 

“Can I get the bigger bedroom?” Fatin stared up at the sky, mindlessly taking in the image of the dozens of stars that were littered above them “When we get out of here, can I get the bigger bedroom in our apartment?” 

“You wouldn’t want to share a room?” Dot teased letting out a childish giggle. The two of them had briefly discussed moving in together after the plane flew over the island. Fatin was serious in her offer, and Dot was interested to say the least. She had never had a best friend before, and as they spent more and more time on the island, it became clear that Fatin was quickly becoming that person for Dot. “I figured you’d want to cuddle” 

Dot had nothing left for her in Texas. After her father passed, it was just her and from time to time Mateo. Loneliness was nothing new for Dot, she had quickly become accustomed to being by herself, whether it was at school or home. When the topic of rescue was ever brought up, Dot tried her best to imagine what life would be like. She knew there was more for her to do in life, far more than she had already accomplished. However, she couldn’t help but dwell on the simple fact that being rescued and brought back to Texas, meant settling back to her quiet and lonely days. 

“True” Fatin had grown fond of her friendship with Dot, fully relying on their connection to get her through her roughest days on the island “That’s not a bad idea, it’ll give us great content for our channel” 

Dot fought back a yawn, “I have no idea what that means” 

“Dorothy” Fatin groaned like a disappointed mother “If you’re going to be my live in muscle and suspected lesbian lover you have to learn these things” 

Despite it starting as nothing more than a joke, Fatin couldn’t help but commit to the idea of taking Dot with her when they left the island. She had her fair share of friends throughout the years, but no one had come close to Dot. While everyone else saw Fatin for nothing more than the mask she put on in the morning, Dot was able to dig deeper and bring out the real Fatin who had begun slipping away. 

“Okay, I’ll get right on that” Dot quipped sarcastically, giving yet another yawn as her eyes began drifting closed “After I’m done trying not to die” 

It was a much needed moment of levity, in a day that had been filled with stress and overwhelming bouts of anxiety. Dot longed for nights like this, where she was able to simply sit with the girls and act like a normal teenager, as if they were just at a sleepover with friends. Sitting around the fire laughing about stupid things, or playing one of Shelby’s many games made the reality of their situation easier. Instead of dwelling on the fact they were stuck on an island and had been abandoned by the outside world, they were able to confide in each other and form bonds that made getting through the day possible. Friendships had formed in the most unlikely of places, and even Dot, who had become accustomed to living on her own, had started to lean on the people around her. 

Dot scrunched her nose, swatting at the nats that lingered near her face. Her body had become heavy, her lack of energy finally getting to her. She took one final look around the camp, making a mental note of where everyone was before she passed out. Rachel and Nora had been asleep for the past hour or so, both girls clearly drained from the disaster that was their day. Dot gave another quiet yawn as she searched the beach, her eyes almost instantly falling onto Leah’s still frame near the edge of the water. Leah had been there for hours now, positioned in the same spot with no intention of moving. Normally, Dot would have gone to check in on her, but given the outcome of the day, she was smart enough to realize when Leah needed time to herself. Toni had returned from the falls with Shelby a few minutes before the sun went down, both girls quickly going their separate ways. Toni spent only a moment on the beach before heading towards the bluff in search of Martha, while Shleby settled down near the fire her mind clearly focused on something other than the girls around her. 

It had only taken a few minutes for Dot to fall asleep, a drastic change of pace from the other nights she had spent on the island. For the first time since Rachel’s accident, Dot had finally reached a sense of serenity. Her mind had stopped playing all the disastrous outcomes that could occur in the following days, and instead allowed her a brief and much needed moment of silence. 

“Do you think she knows how loud she snores?” Fatin lifted herself off of Dot’s stomach, stifling her laughter as she looked down on her “Seriously? I’ve been to concerts that aren’t as loud as her” 

Shelby was far too consumed in her own thoughts to answer Fatin’s questions. When she and Toni had returned with the water, all she wanted was to settle down near the fire and let the heat extend over her body. The last few nights had been especially cold, ever since their shelter had been destroyed it left the girls with little coverage from the winds. Normally, Shelby found herself sleeping close to the fire, holding herself as tightly as she could manage. The other girls tended to sleep in pairs, Martha and Toni were always together, using their collective body heat to keep warm. Fatin traded off between sleeping beside Dot, and sleeping beside Leah. Rachel’s sleeping position all depended on how her day with Nora went, if they fought the sisters slept on opposite sides of the fire, but if the day went off without a hitch, the twins could be found beside each other. Shelby had taken notice of this very quickly, a twinge of jealousy stewing in the pit of her stomach everytime she realized she was the only one who slept alone. 

“Oh, god” Fatin groaned playfully, hugging her knees “You’re gonna have to tone down the sweetness” She lowered her voice, ensuring no one other than Shelby would be able to hear her “I’m gonna get a cavity from all this, and I don’t have my toothbrush anymore since Dot decided to deepthroat it ” Fatin took one glance at Shelby and knew exactly what she was searching for in the distance. 

“Fatin” Shelby whipped her head around, eyes wide as she looked at the giddy girl sitting beside her. 

No matter the situation, Fatin was always the one who caught Shelby staring at Toni. Shelby couldn't help it at times, her attention and eyes just drifted towards the basketball player. And even now, as they sat in almost pitch black, she could just barely make out the two small figures illuminated by the torch at the top of the bluff. 

“Did you two figure things out?” She and Shelby had this very conversation earlier in the day, prior to Rachel’s accident. Despite all the drama Shelby had been surrounded by in the past few weeks, Fatin along with the other girls, had slowly begun to forgive and forget. It was clear, at least to Fatin, that there was more to Shelby than her ignorant comments concerning sexuality. “I saw you guys on the bluff, but I wasn’t sure if you got to talk before the shitstorm” 

Shelby moved her eyes off of Fatin, allowing herself another moment or two of simply staring up at the bluff with the hopes of catching sight of Toni. It seemed easier navigating these certain conversations with Toni by her side. Shelby wasn’t new to her feelings, she had known about her attraction to girls for longer than she cared to admit. However, acting on them was fairly new to her. In the past the one time she allowed herself the freedom to explore, it caused nothing but pain and heartbreak. She was now only slowly starting to discover that there was more in store for her than just disappointment and loneliness. 

“We talked,” Shelby spoke slowly, her eyes suddenly shifting to the girl’s sleeping just a few feet away. It wasn’t that she was worried about the other girls hearing about her situation with Toni, but Shelby wanted to ensure she had herself figured out, before everyone else had a chance to pass on their opinions. “We’re in a good place, I just…” 

Shelby hadn’t quite found the words to explain exactly how she felt. Her conversation with Toni that morning, despite it being cut short, meant more to her than she could have imagined. Not only had Toni reciprocated her feelings, but she had made Shelby feel so incredibly safe and cared for, that even in the uncertain environment which held them, the relationship felt truly genuine and solid. 

“What if this only works here?”

It was an obvious fear, one that Shelby and Toni both shared. Being on the island was rough, but having each other made it easier. However, they both knew the island wasn’t forever and at some point they’d be leaving. Shelby couldn’t help but worry about what it meant for them in the long run. In their brief conversation that morning, Toni did her best to soothe Shelby’s spinning mind, she said all the right things and in the moment everything seemed perfect. Shelby, despite their situation on the island, was happy. As ironic as it was, Shelby was quite possibly the happiest she had been in years, and all it took was crash landing on an island a million miles away from her family. 

Fatin shivered slightly as the wind picked up “Do you want my honest opinion?” 

Shelby weighed her options carefully, she had heard Fatin speak honestly before and it scared her to her very core. “Sure” She swallowed hard, preparing herself for a dose of harsh reality 

“None of us are gonna be the same people we were when we got here” Fatin lowered her knees from her chest, crossing them together as she turned towards Shelby “And, maybe that’s a good thing, maybe it’s not, I don’t know” Fatin was careful with her words, her eyes never once moving off of Shelby’s “All I know is you seem…” She racked her mind, searching for the right word to describe the slight changes she had seen in Shelby “You seem different when you’re with Toni” 

“Different?” Shelby challenged Fatin’s wording. 

Having spent everyday with the same group of girls, it wasn’t hard to pick up on certain subtleties in their behavior. Shelby knew she acted differently around Toni since their first kiss in the woods, and especially since they had spent the night together. However, in her mind, the changes she had made were so subtle and lackluster, that she was convinced no one else, including Toni, had picked up on them. 

“Yeah” Fatin nodded, not backing down from her stance “You seem less, I don’t know, less in your head” 

Out of all the girls in the group, it was obvious that two of the eight spent more time consumed with their thoughts than everyone else. While Leah devoted her thoughts to uncovering their reasons for being on the island, Shelby focused in on herself and the ways in which she was expected to act. She had realized it early on, immediately relating to Shelby’s desire to remain perfect. Fatin had spent far too much of her life worried about how her parents would view her, and it was only recently that she had finally started living the way she wanted. Regardless of how annoying and cheerful Fatin found Shelby at times, she couldn’t help but feel as though she was looking into a mirror of her former self. 

“Here’s the thing” Fatin didn’t give Shelby a chance to speak up, “We need each other if we want to survive, and that doesn’t just go away because we might get out of here” 

Shelby carefully took in Fatin’s words, stretching her hands out towards the fire “I know” The heat from the fire had practically burned her hands, Shelby not even remotely phased by the numbing sensation she felt in her palms “I’m just so damn scared” 

She hated how those words made her feel so small. It was far from the first time she had felt scared since they arrived on the island, but it was the first time she had been so open about admitting it. Even when she and Toni were on the bluff weeding out what they meant to each other, Shelby was cautious about the words she used. She never liked to appear weak, and even now when she was growing so close to the girls around her, Shelby was still nervous about showing them her true emotions. 

Fatin rubbed her tired eyes, pushing herself onto her knees “We’re all scared” She crawled towards Shelby, giving the blonde a half smile before placing a hand on her shoulder “But at least you have someone with you” Fatin didn’t attempt to hug Shelby, but rather gave her shoulder a light squeeze before falling back onto her butt “I have to say though, I’m incredibly jealous that you and Toni can hook up, while I’m stuck fantasizing about Marcus” Fatin was quick to switch the conversation to lighter topics, immediately picking up on the worried expression that had crept it’s way across Shelby’s face. 

“Fatin!” Shelby’s face fell into her hands, her cheeks stained with embarrassment “How did you even know?” 

She remained still in her spot, wrapping her jacket tightly around her body as she stared up at the sky “I told you, I can sense sexual tension, like that” She snapped her fingers “Also, you’re a shit liar” Fatin didn’t bother holding back her laughter, the image of Toni and Shelby strolling back to camp after their night together, replaying in her head. It seemed as if Fatin had been the only one who questioned why they kept looking at each other, or why it seemed as if Toni was actually happy to have spent time with her once enemy. “Give me the details, I need to live vicariously through you” 

“Fatin!” Shelby again called out her name, finally lifting her head from her hands “I’m not telling you anything” 

Secretly, it felt nice having someone to talk to about her night with Toni, even if the majority of the conversation was centered around teasing her. For her entire life Shelby had been taught that this way of life was a sin, and would only cause her to be alone. She had grown up ashamed of her own feelings, worried that her family and friends would abandon her. While that fear still existed within her, Shelby had finally found people who not only accepted her, but wanted more than anything for her to be happy and safe. 

Fatin let out a loud yawn, once again rubbing her eyes as if she was fighting to keep them from closing. Normally, Fatin would have fallen asleep hours ago. They had fallen into a comfortable routine, Fatin and Martha were two of the first girls to pass out, the others followed shortly after, leaving Dot and Leah to tend to the fire. More often than not Leah fell asleep first, passing off fire duty to Dot. They rotated the roles every so often, but Fatin swapped whenever she could, arguing that if she didn’t get enough rest the girls would regret it in the morning. And after assigning Fatin to fire duty one night, the girls were quick to realize keeping fire wasn’t worth the attitude she had in the morning. 

“Focus more on sleeping, and less on who I’m sleeping with” Shelby teased, pushing herself onto her feet scanning the nearby area for their stack of firewood “I don’t want you to be cranky in the morning” 

“So you are sleeping together” Fatin smiled to herself, raising her fist in victory “I fucking knew it” Her eyes drifted closed, Fatin mindeslly cuddling up beside Dot. 

The fire crackled as Shelby gently threw down two fresh pieces of wood. She felt goosebumps spread across her body as hugged her arms around her body, desperate to keep herself warm. The wind had begun to pick up, the fire swaying wildly from side to side. Despite how loudly her body was screaming at her to rest, Shelby couldn’t help but focus in on the figure lingering near the water. Shelby didn't have the full story on Leah, but rather small details here and there that she had overheard from Dot and Fatin. She wasn’t surprised that Leah’s mind had gotten the best of her, they were similar in that way. 

Shelby took another moment or two in front of the fire, absorbing as much heat as she could manage before she carried herself towards the water, “Hey” Her voice was quiet, her legs quivering slightly as she took a seat beside Leah. 

The wind seemed stronger away from the fire, the crisp air flowing violently between the two girls. Leah hadn’t bothered to check in on the girls, given the darkness and the near silence on the beach, she assumed they had all fallen asleep. There was nothing they could do or say to get her to sleep near them, or rather near Nora. Leah was smart enough to keep herself from doing something stupid that night, but the wheels were turning in her mind and she was already formulating a plan that would show the truth to the girls. 

“You’re not cold down here?” Shelby’s arms were still firmly twisted around her body, “You can come sit by the fire” 

“No” Leah was quick to answer. She had no plans of going to sleep, truthfully she didn’t think her body would allow her to rest. The adrenaline was long gone, and even as pain from her fall radiated through her body, she refused to let it stop her. “You don’t have to sit with me, I’m fine” 

Shelby knew it would have been easier to stay by the fire and let Leah have time to cool off. After the few arguments and breakdowns Shelby had witnessed from Leah, she had learned how to deal with the fallout. More often than not Fatin and Dot were the ones to sit with her, and ensure her thoughts were intact. And despite the fact that Shelby knew her and Leah were far from best friends, she couldn’t help but feel compelled to sit with her. 

“You know it’s not a competition” Shelby’s voice remained calm and caring, her natural camp counselor personality in full force. “If you end up cutting your hair, I’m gonna start to think you’re trying to take my place” 

Leah didn’t react to Shelby’s attempt at humor, her face practically frozen from the wind that continued to breeze passed her. She had learned years ago how easy it was to tune out people around her. Typically, she employed this skill whenever she was around her parents, the sheer energy it took to listen to them proving to become too much over the years. 

“Leah” Shelby shifted her approach, her tone much more serious and dire “Talk to me, explain what’s going on” 

“Why?” Leah finally broke her silence, “So you can call crazy and try and drug me into behaving?” 

Leah hadn’t forgiven Fatin for suggesting she take benzos for the second time, nor did she think she would anytime soon. The logical part of Leah knew they were only trying to help her, she could see why they were worried, but it didn’t matter. She knew more than the others girls could even imagine, and despite their hesitance to believe her, Leah was determined to not only prove herself, but to get them as far away from the island as possible.

“I don’t need anyone to babysit me and make sure I don’t go off the deep end” Leah’s voice cracked as she spoke, her eyes suddenly feeling wet and sore. She wasn’t sure what time it was, not that she was all that concerned. The rest of the group was hopefully falling asleep, which would open up the door for Leah to do what she so desperately needed to “I’m fine” 

Shelby sucked in a harsh breath, momentarily debating whether or not she should make her way back towards the fire, “You’re not though'' Leah had been there for Shelby when she was at her lowest moment after her impromptu haircut. And even with the anger that was currently radiating off of Leah, Shelby was determined to return the favor. “So, tell me what I can do to help” 

Leah locked eyes with Shelby, a skeptical look washing over her face. There was a certain reliability layered in Shelby’s words, that Leah hadn’t heard in either Fatin or Dot. “I need to find something” 

“Okay” Shelby nodded along to Leah’s words. She wasn’t at all aware of what she was agreeing to, but the longer she searched Leah’s eyes, the more Shelby realized how important this conversation was. “Tell me what I can do” Shelby sent one final look over her shoulder, quickly checking to see if the light was still present at the top of the bluff. Part of her wanted to be there instead of freezing at the edge of the water with Leah. And yet, despite what her body and even her heart wanted, Shelby tore her eyes away from the small figure in the dark and planted her full and undivided attention onto Leah. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The torch had begun fading, the fire slowly but surely burning it’s way down the wood. Toni hadn’t planned on marching up to the bluff, especially at this time of night. More than anything, all she wanted was to drop herself next to the fire and secretly hope Shelby suggested a round of some stupid camp game. There had been countless nights where never have I ever, or would you rather, were the only things that made the group laugh. They needed that break from reality, even if it were only for a short while. 

“You had to do it” Toni reassured Martha, their hands tightly wrapped up together “It was him or us” 

Martha had heard all of this already, her mind having constantly replayed the same sentence nearly a hundred times over “I know that”

It wasn’t that she was beating herself up over killing the goat, but rather terrifying herself for finally seeing what she was truly capable of. On the one hand, Martha had impressed herself and felt stronger for it. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling of utter disgust and disappointment. 

“I’m not mad at myself for doing it” Martha tried her best to explain the mess that was her thoughts “I just, I don’t know what it means for me” 

Toni hadn’t seen Martha like this in a while, her distress evident in her shaky voice. There were times when Toni questioned how her friendship with Martha worked so well, by all accounts they were the opposite of each other. While Martha was caring and welcoming, Toni could be seen as hateful and closed off. Despite being so very different, they somehow made it work, balancing each other perfectly. 

“It means you kicked ass” Toni dropped her head onto Martha’s shoulder, “We all have to do things we don’t want to” 

Martha knew Toni had a point, especially given their extreme circumstances, it was clear that there would come a time where each of the girls had to do something out of character. For the most part, Martha felt as if she was coasting along, the tough terrain and mild starvation not quite breaking her. She was used to fighting, or rather watching Toni fight, she saw the energy and the passion required to keep going. After the crash she did her best to stay positive, and for the most part it had been working for her. 

“I’m proud of you, you know that right?” Toni lifted her head off of Martha’s shoulder, “I was a dick before, I shouldn’t have called you out like that” Fighting with Martha was never something Toni enjoyed doing. She was constantly bickering with everyone else in her life, whether it was teachers, classmates, even strangers, Toni could care less about it all. But when it came to Martha, it crushed her each and every time they fought. "I'm so sorry" 

“It’s fine” Martha hadn’t dwelled on Toni’s words for more than a few minutes. As much as it hurt in the moment, she knew Toni was right. She had a tendency to block out the bad things in life, and while it left her with a positive attitude, she couldn’t ignore it any longer. “I’m done feeling sorry for myself” 

It was as if a switch flipped in her brain, the pity and sadness she felt for the goat immediately draining from her body. She had seen what the island was capable of doing, Jeanette had already been taken, and it seemed as if Rachel was the next in line. Martha had no intention of allowing herself to whittle away on the island, for once she was ready to embrace Toni’s fiery and no bullshit attitude. 

“Marty?” Toni kinked her eyebrows in confusion as she watched Martha rise to her feet, grabbing the torch that stood in front of them. 

“It’s getting late” Martha wrapped her hands around the small torch, careful to keep the swinging flames away from her face “We should head back” 

Without another word, Toni followed Martha’s lead carefully making their way down the bluff and back towards the beach. It didn’t take a genius to see the change in Martha’s attitude, and for someone who had known her for so long the sudden shift sent Toni’s mind into overdrive. She adored Marty and the way she viewed the world, even with everything she had been forced to overcome, it seemed as if nothing could ever break her spirit. Toni had longed to have that attitude, but instead she acted out when things got tough and it seemed as if she was never able to calm herself down long enough to enjoy the happiness in her life. They gravitated towards each other, making up for the skills they lacked. Martha had been the shining light in Toni’s life for years now. But as they continued their walk to the beach, Toni couldn’t help but worry that the light she had learned to rely on was slowly going out. 

“Marty” Toni tried again, lowering her voice as they approached the camp “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine” Martha threw the torch onto the fire, not at all phased as the flames grew higher

She knew without a doubt that Toni didn’t believe her, but truthfully she didn’t really care. Martha said what she needed to say, she mourned for the life she had taken and now she was ready to sleep it off and move on. Martha knew sleep wasn’t going to fix everything that was playing in her mind, but it gave her a chance to recharge and start again. After the day she was forced into having, sleep was the one thing she needed most, and nothing, not even Toni’s worried voice was going to take that away from her. 

Toni watched in confusion as Martha laid herself in the sand, wrapping one of Fatin’s last remaining jackets around her torso. She knew there would be more to talk about with Marty as the days went on, Toni refusing to let her sudden change of attitude go unnoticed. Martha was her main priority on the island, even more so than herself. She had nothing to go home to, no real family or friends, Martha was all she had. While she had nothing, Martha seemingly had everything. She had parents who loved her, siblings who admired her. No matter the consequences or what meant for her own life, Toni was focused on getting Martha back home, even if it meant losing herself in the process. 

She gave a light yawn, rubbing her now stinging eyes as she took in her surroundings. It seemed as if she were the only one left awake, loud snores and the occasional unintelligent mumble echoing around her. Toni let her eyes wander about the group, quickly noticing four still and sleeping figures. She easily narrowed down who she was missing, her eyes suddenly scanning the dark beach around her. 

“Looking for someone?” Shelby bit back her grin as she approached the fire

Her conversation with Leah had taken an interesting turn to say the least. While she still hadn't heard the full story about Leah’s new fixation on Nora, she had agreed to help find a pit of some sorts. The pair would be off in the morning, Leah leading the way while Shelby simply tagged along for moral support. 

“Is Martha okay?” Shelby took a seat beside Toni, purposely leaving a fair amount of space between the two of them “Dot, said she seemed out of it” 

Toni sent a look towards Martha, half convinced that she was still awake and listening “She’s fine” The last thing she wanted to do was worry the other girls. As far as Toni was concerned Martha was her focus, and taking care of her, was her job. “Just a long day” 

“That’s the understatement of the year” Shelby grabbed the necklace hanging around her neck, momentarily pinching it in between her fingers “Are you feeling any better?” 

“No” It slipped out before Toni had a chance to stop herself “I mean, I will eventually, it’s just been…” 

Without truly thinking about it, Shelby reached for Toni’s hand “A long day” She finished Toni’s thought, lightly squeezing her hand before making a move to pull it away 

“Your hand is freezing” Toni tightened her hold on Shelby, silently letting her know she didn’t want her to let go. 

Despite her closed off demeanor, Toni was a sucker for simple intimacy. She liked being near her people, like Martha, it made her feel better being able to hold her and ensure she was okay. Over the course of their time together, Shelby had slowly begun to step into that role. Suddenly, Toni preferred to be touching Shelby, whether they were holding hands or simply sitting next to each other around the fire with their knees just barely touching. 

“It’s not just my hands” Shelby stumbled over her words, her eyes still stuck on her and Toni’s interlocked hands “My entire body is freezing” 

Toni couldn’t help but smirk, a dozen or so jokes instantly flooding her mind, “I can help” 

Shelby swallowed hard, her heart sinking for a moment as Toni removed her hand. She watched in anticipation as Toni propped herself up on her knees, her eyes never once tearing themselves away from Shelby’s. A million or so different scenarios ran through Shelby’s head, not one of them leaving her unsatisfied. 

“Here” Toni gripped the bottom of her sweatshirt, swiftly peeling off her body. It wasn’t the best option, considering most of the fabric had been covered in twenty three days worth of dirt and sweat, but it was warm nonetheless. 

“I’m not wearing that” Shelby almost immediately declined the offer, a stunned expression crossing her face “You’re gonna freeze without it” Shelby had gotten used to being cold at night, and more often than not she woke up with a jacket on her, something she had guessed was a sweet gesture by one of the early risers of the group. “I’m not that cold” 

Toni’s hand remained stretched out, the sweatshirt swaying back and forth between the pair “Shelby, I can see you shivering right now” Before she had a chance to respond. Toni dropped the sweatshirt onto her lap quickly pushing herself onto her feet. “Goodnight” Toni did her best impression of Shelby, a series of childlike giggles rolling off her tongue as she migrated towards Martha. 

Toni positioned herself as close to Martha as she could manage, silently praying that she’d be able to steal even a small amount of heat from her. In the moment, giving up her sweatshirt for Shelby seemed like a smart idea, but as she lay freezing in the sand, Toni couldn’t help but laugh at herself for yet again being so mesmerized by a pretty girl. She was prepared to endure the cold, especially if it meant giving Shelby the chance for a much needed warm night. Toni had lost count on how many times she had woken up in the morning to find Shelby freezing her ass off, her body constantly shivering even as she slept. At some point Toni’s body had become accustomed to waking up early, just so she could throw whatever jacket she had been using onto Shelby in the hopes that it warmed her up, even if it were only for a few minutes. 

Shelby looked down on the sweatshirt, smiling like an idiot at the stained and torn piece of clothing. It was amazing how something so small, meant so much to her. For Shelby, it wasn’t even about staying warm anymore, but rather the fact that Toni had willingly given up the comfort for her. Throwing caution to the wind, Shelby carried herself towards the group, sliding the sweatshirt over her body before settling down next to Toni. 

“Goodnight” Shelby whispered, interlocking her fingers with Toni finally allowing her exhausted body a much needed break. 

The group had grown silent, the only sound emanating from the crackling of the nearby fire. Within the darkness, Nora struggled to her feet carefully maneuvering her way around the sleeping girls. She knew when morning came Leah would be out to get her, and with Rachel slowly edging out of the danger zone, there was nothing to stop her. Nora gave one final look around camp, tearfully staring down at her quiet sister. All she had wanted from the beginning was to protect Rachel, and yet she had ended up hurting her far more than anyone else ever had. A plan hadn’t been put into place yet, but Nora was smart enough to know she had to leave, if not just for her safety for Rachel’s as well. As long as she stayed with the group, Leah would never give up her vendetta and she knew it would only cause Rachel more pain having her there. With one final look Nora took in everything she would be giving up, the friendships she had formed, the sisterhood she had strengthened with Rachel. It was harder than she imagined it would be to leave, but it was the only thing she could do.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Twenty Four

Leah sat undisturbed at the edge of the water, clutching her knees tightly to her chest. Despite her best effort to stay awake and alert, at some point in the night she had fallen asleep. In the past, sleep had always helped to clear her mind, she would fall into bed with thousands of thoughts running wild, and she’d wake the next morning with half the worries. But as she was forced awake by the water tickling her feet, the only thing Leah seemed capable of thinking about was Nora. 

“Past the spiky tree” Leah rattled off the path she had taken the previous day that led her to the pit, determined to commit the trail to her memory “Right before the waterfall” The details of the previous day felt hazy, and if it wasn’t for the deep slice on the bottom of her foot that acted as a constant reminder of her ordeal, Leah wouldn’t know what to believe. “Left before the waterfall” Leah corrected, letting out a light groan as she forced herself onto her feet. 

Pain surged through her foot stretching up towards her thigh, a mixture of dried blood and mud coating the entirety of her legs. She had made the mistake of leaving her shoes in the woods while following Nora. In the moment it was a brilliant decision that made her feel both sneakier and safer for some odd reason, however now walking across the warm sand feeling each and every grain dig deeper and deeper into her open wound, she was fully regretting her decision. 

Leah wasn’t sure if it was the pain from the fresh bruises and scrapes covering her body, or the mere toll on her mind that the previous day produced, but the air around her felt different, thicker and perhaps more deadly. She had gotten used to the feeling of death constantly hanging over her, and truthfully Leah had become somewhat numb to the fear of it all. Even before she had arrived on the island, she knew what it was like to lose everything and everyone. One moment she was on top of the world, she was loved and in love and in a split second she was falling, faster than she ever had before, and no one was there to catch her. Death, even with it’s ever present feeling on the island, wasn’t what Leah was scared of most. And ironically, her lack of fear towards the end only sent more anxiety tumbling onto her shoulders. 

“Two overgrown trees intersecting” Leah made her way towards the fire, reciting the fading memory of the pathway. With each passing second the memory of the trail faded further and further into the back of her mind. From the moment she had escaped the pit and trudged back to camp, the one thing on her mind was finding answers. And despite the situation with Rachel and her loss, Leah’s mind continued turning with the ways in which she could finally garner the trust and understanding from the girls. 

The early morning light leaked into the camp, quietly beckoning the attention of the sleeping figures. Leah had grown quite comfortable sleeping in the sand, normally with Fatin’s legs or arms wrapped around her. The first few days were the hardest, with cold winds and seemingly never ending sounds from deep in the jungle, Leah had become accustomed to only a few hours of sleep. It only took a week or so for utter sleep deprivation to get to her, and suddenly the sand was Leah’s favorite place to be. 

She felt her pulse race, her eyes scanning the semi empty camp. Taking a headcount every now and then had become a daily occurrence, an idea that Dot came up with only a few hours into their stay on the island. With the unknown elements beyond the beach, and the multiple times certain individuals had wandered off alone, Dot was quick to implement the count rule, which the girls wholeheartedly supported. 

Martha was the first one Leah’s eyes were drawn to, a smile almost breaking her stone cold expression. Martha was sleeping soundly, her head resting on Marcus’ pecks like it always was. It was strange how comforting the presence of a headless mannequin had become, but without a second thought the group had collectively decided Marcus was their ninth member. Oddly enough, his male energy brought a certain comfort and serenity to their situation, and even though Leah couldn’t compete with Martha’s clear connection to the mannequin, even she couldn’t help feeling at ease around him. 

Leah’s eyes floated to Dot next, immediately noticing how much of her personal space was taken up by Fatin. She wasn’t surprised by Fatin’s invasion of space, in fact at this point Leah had become used to it. During the first week or so the only ones who slept close to each other were Martha and Toni, the pair practically glued together. It wasn’t until the second week, when the nights plummeted into nearly freezing temperatures that Fatin gave up and began sleeping on anyone who was within her reach. Typically, Leah was someone who preferred to have her own personal space but there was something about the group she had been stuck with that made her walls slowly start crumbling down. 

“Fucking Nora” Leah’s voice was low and calculated, her eyes fixated on the space beside Rachel that had been abandoned. 

From day one it was clear to everyone that Nora was extremely protective of her sister, even when Rachel didn’t deserve it. Leah had seen first hand how hard Nora worked for Rachel, how desperate she was to repair the fractures that sat between them. She felt for Nora, instantly recognizing the desperation and almost reliance on someone else’s approval. But Leah’s empathy for Nora had faded quickly, and had ultimately been replaced with rage. And, with one look at the empty sand beside Rachel, Leah knew full well that Nora had realized the hot water she was in and bailed. It was her absence that sent Leah into a tailspin. While Nora was at camp Leah had the opportunity to watch her, and ensure she wasn’t doing anything secretive. With her disappearance, Leah couldn’t even begin to comprehend what that meant for her. 

“I win” The southern accent caught Leah’s attention immediately, the perky blonde practically skipping out of the jungle an all encompassing grin stretched across her lips

Leah raced towards her, quickly grabbing hold of Shelby’s shoulders “Where the fuck were you?” It wasn’t the first time Leah had cornered Shelby, and with the way things were going, she didn’t think it would be the last. “Is Nora with you? Are you fucking working together?” 

“What are you talking about?” Shelby’s smile vanished quickly, any happiness she had fading away into pure shock and fear. 

“Where were you?” Leah refused to back down, her hands shaking violently as she tightened her hold on Shelby’s shirt.

Any progress the two of them had made since her first time accusing Shelby of secretive behavior, had gone out the window. Suddenly it became very clear to Leah that Nora could have been working with everyone, and she very well could be the only one who didn’t know what was going on. Paranoia began flooding Leah’s mind, seeping into every corner of her brain and every aspect of her being. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Toni’s voice broke through the brush, “Get the fuck away from her” Like a bullet, Toni shot forward colliding harshly with Leah forcing her away from Shelby. 

Despite her small stature, and the fact that Leah almost entirely towered over her, Toni stood her ground. Her body practically vibrated with anger, her fists clenched tightly together as she took a step closer to Leah. Fighting was second nature to her, something she had not only relied on for the majority of her life, but something she was almost always forced into doing. She had learned years ago that Marty was far too nice to fight for what she needed, so Toni stepped up and did it for her. Despite the consequences Toni was forever ready to shoulder the weight of the world if it meant looking out for her people.

Leah swallowed hard, her breathing shallow and ragged as refocused her mind “I’m sorry” 

“Sorry?” Toni almost laughed at the word, “You come out of nowhere and fucking accost her, and all you have to say is sorry?” Her voice broke towards the end, the constant output of energy needed to fight finally getting to her. 

Patience was never a skill Toni had never quite learned to master, and the longer she remained frozen staring at Leah, the less interested she became in whatever excuses she was about to blurt out. 

“You’re not speaking now?” The space between Toni and Leah had become nearly nonexistent “What the fuck Leah?” 

Shelby had seen this rage in Toni a few times before, the pint size basketball player not at all adept at hiding her emotions. “Toni, it’s fine” 

For years Martha had been the one to pick up the pieces of Toni’s fights, and calm her down in her most heated moments. And even now, after their brief fallout Martha retained her place as Toni’s right hand, continually sticking to her side no matter the situation. Shelby had quickly picked up on the dynamic between Martha and Toni, instantly seeing the love and appreciation they had for each other. Without truly realizing it, Shelby found herself in the middle of the girls, linked to Martha through genuine kindness and friendship, and linked to Toni through what was once hatred and now something entirely new. 

Shelby did her best to soothe Toni, cautiously stepping in between her and Leah “It’s fine” 

Leah stumbled backwards, increasing the distance between her and Toni. It wasn’t her intention to set Toni off, nor was she interested in dealing with her somewhat uncontrollable anger. After almost a month on the island, Toni’s rage wasn’t surprising to anyone, but in their twenty four days the only person who seemed capable of calming her down was Martha, who as far as Leah was concerned, was still fast asleep. 

“Look at me” Shelby found herself reaching out for Toni, gently clutching onto her shoulders “Toni, it’s fine, I’m good” 

Toni had been in this position before, happiness at the tip of her fingers, only for it to slip away. Even being a million miles from home, Toni couldn’t help but feel as if she was back in that same parking lot, having failed to protect the one person she needed to. Toni was far too used to losing the things that meant most to her, and the people she relied on to keep her going. Despite having initially seen Shelby for all the things she was pretending to be, once her focus shifted onto the true girl behind the mask, Toni couldn’t help but feel protective of the Texan. 

“Hey,” Shelby mindlessly navigated her hands off of Toni’s shoulders, gently cupping the sides of her face “We’re good” 

The heat building inside of Toni’s body began to dissipate, her eyes slowly drifting towards Shelby. Without another word, Toni raised her middle finger glaring at Leah one final time before making her way back towards the camp. Toni knew Leah had been hanging on by a thread, the events of the past two weeks or so weighing especially heavy on her. She had tried to give her break, making the conscious decision to pick up the slack around camp. But the moment she witnessed Leah’s hands on Shelby, it was as if an alarm went off in her mind and any and all sympathy or worry she had for her, immediately disappeared. 

“I’m sorry” Leah found her voice, kicking up the sand that engulfed her feet “I’m tired and….and I wasn’t thinking straight” The moment she laid her hands on Shelby, she knew it was a mistake. She had been so focused on Nora’s disappearance, and the fact that someone she thought of as a friend had betrayed her, that any logical thought had all but abandoned her. 

“Leah,” Shelby held up her hands, her attention split between the girl in front of her and the one stomping angrily towards camp “It’s fine” Those two words seemed like the only thing Shelby was capable of saying in the moment. “I need a few minutes, then we can leave” 

Despite Leah’s outburst, Shelby had no intention of turning back on the agreement they had made the previous day. She didn’t fully believe anything would come from the trek, but she owed Leah some form of support, even if that meant wandering through the jungle searching for something that might not be there. Ever since her own breakdown, Shelby had been waiting to repay Leah for her kind words and understanding spirit, and as hesitant as she was to indulge one of Leah’s theories, it was the only thing she could do. 

“I’m sorry” Shelby heard Leah’s chorus of apologies as she made her way to the camp, fidgeting with the sweater that was tied around her waist. 

All she wanted from the morning was a few minutes to ignore all the problems which surrounded them. The previous day had been spent with fear running rampant, and after an exhausting night that left her practically crying for sleep, a calm morning was all Shelby could ask for. Waking up beside Toni was a step in the right direction. For the first time since arriving on the island, Shelby had someone to keep her warm and safe in the darkness. It was a comfort that Shelby didn’t know she was missing, and now that she finally had a taste of it all she wanted was more. 

“Who was on fire duty last night?” Dot squatted beside the fire, holding the lighter tightly in her hand “The whole point of having a signal fire, is to keep it burning” 

Toni threw herself down beside Martha, unintentionally waking her up in the process. “Morning” 

“You’d think being stranded on an island would mean getting to sleep in” Martha fought back a yawn, slowing pulling herself into a seated position “I guess not” She dropped her head onto Toni’s shoulder, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes 

“I’ve been up for hours, trust me you slept in” Any anger that Toni had felt melted away the moment Martha’s head hit her body. They had always been like two pieces of the same puzzle, so drastically different on the surface but somehow fitting perfectly together in the end. 

Martha wrapped her arms around her body, burrowing herself in Fatin’s pink jacket “Why did you get up so early, was Dot snoring again?” 

Dot remained focused on the fire, simply holding up her middle finger in response to Martha’s teasing. It had become somewhat of a nightly occurrence, Dot’s snoring forcing at least one person to wake up. Fatin had been the first victim of Dot’s snoring, the loud and unexpected noise momentarily sending her body in fight or flight. For the most part, the girls had gotten used to it and took steps in tuning out the noise. More often than not Martha found her head resting on Marcus, while Toni cuddled into her side acting as a barrier from any unwanted noise. Rachel took a more aggressive approach, simply tossing whatever was in reach at Dot whenever she got especially loud. Shelby swore the noise didn’t bother her, stating that patience was a virtue and Dot’s snoring was just another test. Of course, after three nights in a row having been woken up by Dot, even Shelby found herself using an extra shirt to cover her ears. 

Toni watched as Shelby waltzed back into camp, gently dropping the sweatshirt down beside her “Yeah” Toni coughed her eyes following the blonde “She needs to learn to sleep with her mouth closed, you’d think the bat shit would have taught her something” 

The rest of the girls had begun stirring awake, Fatin mumbling incoherently under her breath while Rachel remained frozen in place. Mornings were usually quiet, none of the girls particularly interested in diving into conversations as soon as they woke up. 

“Fire duty?” Dot’s eyes fell onto Shelby “You were supposed to keep it going last night” 

Shelby dropped herself beside Dot, pulling her knees deep into her chest “I know” 

Her attention was solely focused on Toni, watching her and Martha giggle like schoolgirls. From what she could tell the heat and anger that had nearly taken over Toni had left and quickly been replaced by the utter happiness which Martha exuded. 

“Why is everyone so chatty?” Fatin pulled at her sweater, tightening the hood around her head attempting to block out their voices

“Shit” Dot fell back away from the fire, stuffing the lighter into her pocket “We’ve woken the beast” 

Leah cautiously made her way towards the group, ignoring the quiet laughter expelling from both Dot and Fatin. She couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy swirl within herself, logically she knew everyone had been affected and hurt by the previous day. And yet, with one look the only person who seemed to be spinning was her, Dot sat joking with Fatin while Martha and Toni did the same. While she stood crumbling under the weight of Nora’s betrayal, and Rachel’s near death, the other girls wore smiles and light hearted giggles as if everything was perfect. 

“Ready?” Leah nudged Shelby’s leg, speaking as quietly and discreetly as she could manage 

It was still fairly early in the morning, and yet Leah couldn’t help but feel as if the day was slipping away from her. There was a time when she longed for days like this, where she could sit back and do nothing. Having spent so long stranded and working to survive some days it became too much for her handle. Those quiet and slow days had been her favorites, and ironically that’s the one thing she couldn’t deal with now. 

Shelby let out a shaky breath, pushing herself onto her feet “Yeah” 

“Ready for what?” Toni was quick to interrupt, “Where are you guys going?” 

Leah sent Shelby a pleading look, silently begging her to explain their plan to the clearly agitated Toni. She wasn’t quite sure what had changed between Shelby and Toni, but it was obvious that their hatred for each other had softened into something else. 

“We’re looking for…” Shelby’s voice trailed off, her mind racing with better ways to explain what it was they were searching for. The story itself was slightly unhinged, the idea of looking for a pit in the middle of the jungle, somewhat unbelievable. Shelby wanted nothing more than to help Leah through the minefield that was her thoughts, and today that meant a pointless journey to nowhere. “We’re just looking for something” 

Toni was on her feet in a matter of seconds, wiping the sand off her pants as she spoke “Just you two?” 

“It’s not…” Leah opened her mouth to speak, Toni immediately sending a death glare her way 

Trust was a hard concept for Toni to wrap her mind around. There were people in her life who demanded trust as if it were a small gesture, and then there were few like Martha, who truly worked for it. Even on the island, with everything the girls had been through, Toni found it hard to let herself trust. It wasn’t until the oyster incident that she allowed herself to finally suggest the idea. Each day after that it became a little bit easier to rely on others, and just as she felt as if she was in a good place with everyone, Leah came out of the blue and fucked it all up. 

“What’s going on with those three?” Dot repostionined herself beside Fatin, watching the unlikely trio stomp further down the beach. 

Dot, along with Martha, had implemented a silent rule that kept Toni and Shelby from being alone together. It was clear early on that the two girls didn’t get along, and since Shelby’s beliefs surfaced it only reinforced the need to keep them apart. Typically, Dot took it upon herself to stick to Shelby and Martha did the same for Toni. For the most part they had been successful in keeping distance between them, that is until the last couple of days, where even Dot noticed Shelby and Toni lingering near each other, which only worried her more. 

“Who knows” Fatin shrugged her shoulders, giving a deep yawn as she tuned out the faint bickering that was echoing from the far end of the beach. 

Martha threw a look over her shoulder, watching as Toni and Leah exchanged what could only be described as heavy verbal blows. It wasn’t the first time Toni had fallen into an argument with someone on the island, but Martha had become used to the fact that it was typically Shelby who was the main focus of Toni’s rage. 

Fatin gave yet another yawn, stretching her arms out above her “Where’s Nora?” 

“She left” Rachel’s voice was hoarse, a wave of pain washing over her face as sat up. 

Nora wasn’t nearly as sneaky as she tried to be, and the moment she had made a move to leave Rachel felt it. She watched silently as Nora tiptoed out of the camp, tucking her notebook underneath her arm before disappearing into the jungle. Rachel didn’t attempt to question her sister’s actions, nor did she have the energy to even try. 

“What do you mean she left?” Dot had given up on trying to understand the fight between Toni and Leah, her focus fully shifting onto Rachel “Where did she go?” 

Rachel cringed as she brought her legs to her chest, gently resting her chin on her knees “Your guess is as good as mine” 

Rachel’s relationship with Nora was complicated, on the island and off. When people heard she was a twin, they’d rant and rave about how lucky she was. Everyone wanted a twin sister, someone who would never leave, but Rachel knew the truth. Despite the special bond that Rachel and Nora shared, it wasn’t a perfect world, and they weren’t perfect siblings. There were moments, far more than Rachel cared to admit, that she wanted nothing to do with Nora. They fought, both silently and aggressively, and more often than not they were against each other rather than with each other. Yet despite it all Rachel couldn’t ignore the fact that Nora was her person. And after everything that had happened yesterday, the one thing Rachel figured she could count on was Nora being there for her. 

“We’re losing it” Dot was on her feet, pacing about the camp as she took in the image of the group. On one end of the beach Toni was raising hell, arguing back and forth with an equally as agitated Leah. And on the opposite side of the beach they were just now realizing someone was missing. In the matter of 24 hours the once semi-put together and sane group had begun crumbling, leaving behind bits and pieces of the girls they once were. “We have to go look for her” 

Fatin slipped out of her sweater carefully folding it at her feet “Let’s go” Exploring the jungle wasn’t Fatin’s ideal way to spend her time, but with the way things were going she wasn’t interested in letting anyone else wander off alone. 

“Are you okay watching Rachel?” Dot was hesitant to leave Rachel’s side, her thoughts fully consumed with everything that could go wrong. 

Rachel had fallen back against the sand, her eyes fluttering closed “I don’t need a babysitter” 

On a normal day hearing the annoyance and overall anger in Rachel’s voice would be a bad thing, but for Dot it couldn’t have made her happier. Even with the pain she was so clearly in, the girl they had grown to know over the course of their time on the island was still shining through. 

“Okay” Dot held her hands up in defeat, sending Martha a quick look to ensure she would be ready to keep an eye on Rachel “We’ll be back” 

Something in Martha had shifted, suddenly she wasn’t afraid of the uncertain world around her. She had come face to face with literal death over the course of their near month on the island, and after the second or third time it began to lose its weight. Rather than sitting around waiting for her fear and denial to get the best of her, Martha had let it all go. Killing the goat, had opened up her eyes to all the possibilities she had in her life. As cliche as it sounded, being taken away from her life and thrown into such a do or die situation forced Martha to step outside the box she had built around herself, and finally she was able to view the reality of the world. 

“Everyone is losing their fucking minds” Toni threw herself down beside Martha, immediately digging her hands into the sand “I hate this fucking place” 

“Tell me about it” Rachel laid motionless in the sand, her eyes dull and empty. The finality of her current situation had slowly begun sinking in. Yesterday had been a blur of blood and screams, flashes of worried faces and a brief bright light. As seconds passed on the events of the previous day came back more and more structured, slowly but surely revealing exactly what had happened. Rachel had felt broken before, she had seen what it was like at rock bottom and how hard it was to pull herself back up. And after everything she had done to fix herself, and prove to the world that she was solid, there she was laying defeated in the sand. 

Martha threw her arm around Toni, pulling the smaller girl into her side. This is the way things were meant to be, her and Toni, through thick and thin. The island, no matter how difficult it got, could take everything from Martha and she knew she’d survive, but the one thing she refused to give up was Toni. Amidst all the trouble and pain they had been forced to overcome in such a short amount of time, and the change that even now Martha felt within herself, this sisterhood was the one thing she could completely place her trust in. 

“I can’t be here right now” Toni felt herself spinning out, the act of simply sitting around forcing more heat to rise within her. 

She had been trying for weeks now to get her anger under control, having already lost it once and received the backlash from Martha. Given the circumstances, Toni had been doing fairly well, but something in Leah’s eyes, and the instability of her words scared Toni to her very core and sent her straight to the fire that had been brewing inside of her. She couldn’t think straight, her mind having been clouded with an overload of information in such a short period of time. Her argument with Leah was brief but informative, and as much as she wanted to discount the new round of theories, Shelby was somehow able to talk her out of it. Rather than continue with the pointless argument, Toni took the high road and did something she rarely did; she trusted someone. More specifically, she trusted Shelby. 

Within a matter of a few minutes, the group had been split. Leah and Shelby were off in search of anything that would prove her crazy stories to be true. Dot and Fatin had ventured off in the hopes of finding Nora, who as far as they were aware had simply wandered off. Martha remained fixed on the beach, a silent and distant Rachel resting a few feet away. And Toni had sprinted down the far end of the beach, hoping the pure exhaustion of running would distract her from her self destructive thoughts. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah pushed passed the branches, watching as the sky above her turned dark, grey clouds slowly filling the empty space. Storms were brewing around her, one in the sky above and one within herself, her unchecked anger and betrayal burning through her core. Leah trudged through the familiar path, not caring about the pain vibrating up through the soles of her bare feet. 

“Leah, can you slow down” Shelby struggled to keep up with Leah, knocking into several branches and receiving a wide range of new scrapes and bruises. “I can barely see where you’re going” Shelby ran into Leah’s outstretched arm, the force nearly knocking her onto her back “What the hell?”

The pair stood over the pit, Leah carefully watching Shelby “I told you”


	5. Chapter 5

Day Twenty Four

Rain poured from the dark clouds above, the droplets moving as if they were in slow motion pooling almost perfectly at Leah’s feet. Since she was a kid, thunderstorms had always been some of her fondest memories.While the other kids feared the loud sounds, and unforeseeable nature of the storms, Leah looked at them as majestic. There was certain magical quality in the way lightning flashed across the ominous sky, and the way the commanding crash of the thunder seemed to shake the world. However, it wasn’t until she reached her teen years that Leah began to truly understand why she loved storms so much. Storms exuded chaos, and destruction, they were inherently unpredictable and risky, everything Leah had fought so hard to conceal within herself. In an odd symbiotic relationship Leah couldn’t even begin to describe to others, she relied on thunderstorms to show her everything she could be and everything she already was. She found comfort in the beauty hidden behind the front of disaster, and as much as the island had tried to crush her love of storms, there was a part of her that refused to let it die. 

“So?” Shelby’s voice trembled, her body shivering slightly as the cold water continued making its way down her spine “What does this mean?” She played with the necklace that laid on her neck, the mere feeling of the cross immediately soothing her racing heart. 

Shelby had all but convinced herself that Leah’s conspiracy theories were just that, theories with no proof to back it up. She had allowed herself to go out in the jungle, during a storm nonetheless, to aid Leah’s cluttered mind. Shelby had seen how their isolation had been affecting Leah over the last few days, and even though it had been hard on all of them, there was a different look in Leah’s eyes, one that Shelby didn’t dare ignore. 

“Leah?” Shelby fought to tear her eyes off of the pit, a part of her still not fully comprehending what she was seeing “Leah?” Shelby moved quickly, dropping the necklace from her hands “What are you thinking?” She kept a good distance between the two of them, not wanting to invade Leah’s personal space in a moment as debilitating as this

“I tried to tell you” Leah’s face was wet, a mixture of tears and rain water dripping rapidly down her cheeks “I knew there was a reason we were here” 

The story itself was still a hard pill to swallow for Shelby, the mere thought of Nora betraying the group in such a way, not the most believable of scenarios for her. She had gotten used to hearing Leah’s theories on their crash, and it didn’t come as a shock to her when Nora’s name was brought up. Shelby knew what it was like to be accused of something, and even now as she stood only a few feet from the suspected pit where Leah had been trapped, she couldn’t quite allow herself to fully believe in the story. 

“I need you to explain it again” Shelby was desperate to understand where Leah’s head was at “You said Nora led you here, why?” 

Thunder roared angrily around the girls, the harsh winds calling to life the trees and bushes which surrounded them. Storms were nothing new on the island, after twenty plus days they had already endured upwards of six storms, three of which occurred back to back. Having recently lost their shelter, the girls had gotten quite used to enduring the full force of the rain. Leah typically found herself hiding within one of Fatin’s many jackets, or giving in and hiking towards the cave to stick it out with the cold nights and intrusive bats. It wasn’t the most ideal of situations, but it’s what they had until they mustered up enough energy to build another shelter. 

“Because I caught her” She moved her eyes off of Shelby, staring down at the now waterlogged pit “I heard her talking about us,” Leah caught her words, immediately correcting herself “About me” 

Shelby had already heard this story a handful of times today, and yet she still took in the words as if it were the first time. She wasn’t sure if it was the general lack of sleep, or her constant state of hunger, but the moment the words hit her, they slipped away just as fast. It was imperative to Shelby that she had as much information as she possibly could on the situation. 

“She was whispering into a tree, into a camera or something” Leah didn’t have all the answers to her many questions, but she was smart enough to fill in the blanks when they presented themselves. “I know I sound crazy, but I’m telling you….” Her voice betrayed her, a thick wave of emotion washing over her “Nora has something to do with this, and if we ever want to leave we need to find her” 

Shelby took a moment to absorb the information, forcing herself to cast out any doubts she previously had “Okay” 

The mention of cameras sent Shelby’s mind into a tailspin, her heart falling into the very depths of her stomach. She had finally gotten to a place within herself where she could let go of the expectations of her father. In her mind she was millions of miles away from her family, and their influence and with the help of Toni it became easier for her to accept and act on who she truly was. The thought of someone watching her and possibly relying that information back to her father was a type of heartbreak she had never once experienced. 

“Well, we have to find her then” She was thankful for the rain, the droplets which fell onto her face perfectly concealing the tears she was now shedding. 

It was a classic tragic turn of events, something that seemed to always happen in her life. Everytime she found herself comfortable, or proud, or even excited it was like the universe fought back against her. Shelby had survived more in twenty days then she ever thought she was capable of. The island, although miserable and dangerous, had given her a new lease on life. For the first time in her entire life she was given the freedom to fully embrace her true and authentic self, without the disapproval of her father weighing down on her. The longer she remained away from her father the more she seemed able to breath without the constant pain and fear of letting him down. But as she stood slowly becoming overwhelmed with tears, Shelby couldn’t help but realize everything she had fought for and the new life she thought she had gained, would be gone if her father found out. 

“Let’s go” Shelby coughed, wiping at her eyes in a futile attempt to rid her falling tears “We won’t find her unless we start looking” 

Shelby was the first to walk away, leaving a silent and slightly stunned Leah staring directly into the pit. Fear was a paralyzing feeling, one that Leah knew quite intimately since arriving on the island. Waking up in the ocean. Nearly falling off a cliff. Being pulled down into the water with barely any air left in her lungs. There were far too many moments where Leah’s fear had taken control of her, and yet none of it compared to the feeling she had while sitting at the bottom of that pit. She gave herself another minute or two to watch the water fill the hole in front of her. It was in that moment that she made a promise to herself, she refused to allow anything and anyone to dictate her life and manipulate her emotions. Leah was done with the island and the tricks it continued to play on her mind, she was ready to leave it in the dark and escape the never ending torment. 

“Are you coming?” Shelby stumbled over the mud, resting herself against a tree “Leah?” She called out over her shoulder, blinking the water out of her eyes 

Without another word Leah pushed herself away from the pit, finally releasing the fear and heartache she had been holding onto. For the first time in a long time Leah no longer bore the weight of her past. She walked confidently beside Shelby, not bothered by the rain that continued to cover her. Her heart was clear and her mind was focused, and even though she knew it was only a matter of time before everything came crashing back on top of her, she was ready to face whatever the island could throw at her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit” Dot’s voice echoed through the trees “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

The pair had been searching for Nora for a total of five minutes before Dot found herself swimming in a pool of mud, the texan fighting her way to her feet as Fatin stood idly by laughing. With each passing second the rain seemed to fall faster and harder, attacking the girls with it’s unpredictable and dangerous presence. Dot had been expecting a day like this ever since they lost their shelter, her survivalist traits kicking into higher gear. Exposure was their number one enemy, and while Dot knew they needed to be smart about their camp life, she wasn’t interested in forcing the group into expelling more energy than they had to give. 

“Goddammit” Dot wiped the mud out of her eyes, choking back her spit as taste the dirt lingered on her lips “Fuck me” 

Fatin tried her best to stifle her laughter, “Don’t tempt me” She kinked her eyebrow, a small smirk fighting it’s way across her lips “This is seriously the longest I’ve gone without getting any” 

Dot shook her hands out in front of her, mud flinging wildly off of her body “That’s your take on the situation?” She couldn’t help but laugh, Fatin’s carefree attitude instantly lightening the mood. 

Fatin’s ability to make light of even the toughest of times was a comfort to Dot. Ever since she was a kid, Dot had a tendency to forget about the little things. Having spent so much of her time devoted to caring for her father, she had lost her ability to relax. It was only now with the help of Fatin, that she was slowly learning how to be a teenager, one who’s responsibility wasn’t rooted in adult matters.

“What?” Fatin shrugged her shoulders innocently, flinching slightly as Dot continued throwing mud into the air “Sexual frustration is a real thing, Dorothy” 

Despite her best efforts, the entirety of Dot’s body remained covered in mud. It had become their new normal; dirt covering their bodies, sunburn extending over their shoulders, bug bites keeping them up at night. And for the most part, Dot handled it all with little complaints. In her mind a little dirt under her nails, or sunburn on her cheeks was worth it if it meant surviving the hell she was in. 

Dot had tried so hard to keep her emotions in check, to ensure she was capable and strong, and yet the longer she glanced down at her mudstained hands the harder it was to keep herself focused. The sight of the mud brought Dot’s mind straight back to the first time they had almost lost Rachel. In the moment her adrenaline pumped so readily, she didn’t have a chance to truly understand the effects another loss would place on the group. And now having almost lost Rachel for a second time, the reality of the danger they were in and the ease in which they could lose each other, nearly broke Dot in two. 

“Stop looking at me like that” Dot wagged her finger at Fatin, “I’m not sleeping with you” 

Fatin feigned a look of disapproval, sheltering her eyes from the heavy falling rain “Not with all the mud on you, that’s for damn sure” 

“You’re not into dirty sex?” Dot trudged towards Fatin, giving her hair a quick shake

Dot never felt stressed or weighted down by the issues on the island when she was around Fatin. She had lived her life with the sentiment of being her full and true self, and whether she was in Texas or on the island she remained steadfast in that behavior. However, there was a stark difference between being herself at home, where no one seemed to care about her, and on the island, where she had a group of girls who were excited to have her present. It was a complex series of relationships that Dot had with the girls, each one giving her the energy and drive to keep moving forward. 

“Come on,” Dot tiptoed towards Fatin holding her arms out in front of her “Accept it fuck-face” She smiled at the mention of the nickname, both girls having subconsciously settled on the endearing title 

“Dorothy” Fatin squealed as Dot wrapped her arms around her body “What the hell?” 

Dot released Fatin from her embrace, stumbling back on her feet as she appreciated her work. It still made her laugh, to think of how much they had grown together over the course of twenty days. Fatin was quite possibly the one person Dot figured she wouldn’t get along with, strictly based on her loud t-shirts. And if that wasn’t enough, only a week or two ago Fatin had punched Dot square in the nose. Nothing seemed to stick with the girls, insults, fights, any negative energy between them fell off and left nothing but the true appreciation Dot and Fatin had for each other. 

“I’m giving Leah your room” Fatin spoke with all the seriousness she could manage, her stone cold expression breaking ever so slightly as she connected glances with Dot “Can we go? I don’t feel like standing in the rain all day” 

Dot didn’t bother holding back her smile, her face immediately lighting up as she looked towards Fatin “Lead the way” She quickened her pace positioning herself beside Fatin, both girls now almost entirely covered in mud.

The weather refused to let up, rain pouring painfully down on the girls as they desperately searched the overgrown brush. For the most part Dot preferred to stay clear of the jungle, she memorized the path to the water and occasionally scouted for firewood, but beyond that the beach was her safe place. Dot was smart enough to know that the jungle opened up uncertainties for the group, and after countless nights being kept up by noises in the dark, the last thing she wanted was to venture further into the unknown. 

The rain only made their search harder, the ground practically absorbing their shoes after every step they took. Fatin didn’t have much faith that they’d find Nora, out of everyone in the group it seemed as if she was the one most comfortable in the jungle. Fatin had noticed it early on, and chalked it up to curiosity. But the longer they spent on the island the more Fatin noticiced Nora’s willingness to explore the jungle. No one else seemed to have the desire to explore, not after the first week, but Nora’s curiosity never diminished, and Fatin knew that experience would only aid in her ability to evade them. 

“Why do you think she left?” Fatin already had her suspicions, all of which centered around Leah 

Dot caught herself as she tripped over yet another tree root “Do you really need to ask?” 

Their surroundings became fresh and new, any signs of the civilization they had created now absent. Dot hadn’t been this far out before, the untouched terrain around her, instantly sending fear into her heart. 

“She probably thought Leah would come after her with the axe” Dot ducked underneath a low hanging branch, sending a look over her shoulder to ensure Fatin mimicked her behavior “Were they ever alone together?” 

“I don’t think so” Fatin straightened herself up, running her hands across her face desperately attempting to wipe away the mud that continued to drip down her body “Shelby was up with her last night” 

Dot cursed at the sky, the echoing sound of thunder only beckoning more rain to fall from the clouds. She wasn’t sure if it was the feeling of discomfort from the water trailing down her spine or the seemingly impossible task they were undertaking, but Dot couldn’t help but feel the hope slip from her mind. 

“Nora!” Dot cupped her hands around her mouth in an attempt to amplify her voice “Nora!” 

Screaming into the jungle sent Dot’s mind back to the day they had lost Fatin. Despite the circumstances of that day, it was a turning point for the group. Searching for Fatin had been a bonding experience that none of them asked for, and yet it ended up being something that kept them glued together even in the toughest of times. 

Fatin grabbed onto Dot’s bicep, squeezing as hard as she possibly could “What the fuck was that?” 

“Jesus” Dot whined, slightly surprised by Fatin’s hulk like strength “It’s probably just another fucking weasel” 

Despite her attempt at talking Fatin down, Dot’s eyes remained fixed on the nearby tree, her heart racing just a tad faster than it typically did. Logically, she knew the sound wasn’t a weasel, the heaviness of the thump far too loud for something so small. This was exactly why she had been so hesitant to venture into the depths of the jungle, it was a world they had yet to explore, and one that sought to remain isolated. 

“Go see what it is” Fatin smacked Dot’s shoulder, maneuvering herself so she was positioned behind the shorter girl 

Dot shot a look over her shoulder, an equally as shocked and annoyed expression crossing her face “Why me?” 

Lightning flashed through the sky, casting a spotlight on the tree in front of them. Chances are it was an animal, hopefully harmless, hopefully not to big, fuzzy perhaps. That was the one thought that kept Dot from truly freaking out. She knew logically it was probably a just a harmless animal, a rabbit or some other four legged creature that would most likely skimper away once it saw her. And yet, even with the logic echoing in her head, she couldn’t help but concote images of some terrifying creature waiting to pounce. 

“You’re closer” Fatin rationalized “Plus, you probably have a weapon in your Mary Poppins Pants” 

Dot held her tongue, both annoyed and slightly impressed that even at a time like this Fatin seemed able to slip in a joke about her cargo pants. Against her better judgement Dot sucked in a harsh breath, reluctantly taking a step closer to the tree. 

“Fucking hell” Just before she reached the tree the all too familiar face came into view, the sudden shock of it all sending Dot flying back into the mud “Nora!” 

Nora straightened herself up, shifting awkwardly on the balls of her feet as she looked out on Dot and Fatin. It had taken her hours to get her thoughts straight, the events of the previous day severely weighing on her shoulders. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Fatin held her hand out for Dot, helping her back onto her feet

“I needed time to think,” Nora answered honestly, her eyes wandering towards the trees which towered above them. She had become far too acquainted with her surroundings, the sight of the remarkably oversized trees striking a sense of worry into her heart. “Is Rachel okay?” 

Dot massaged her temple, completely caught off guard by Nora’s calm and collected behavior “No, she’s not” 

Physically, Dot was somewhat confident that Rachel would survive her injuries. She had seen the determination and drive that Rachel exuded, something she would need to tap into if she wanted to move on with her life. But it wasn’t the physical rehabilitation that Dot was worried about, it was Rachel’s emotional and mental wellbeing that dominated her thoughts. 

“She needs you” Dot spit out a glob of mud, trying her best to ignore the overwhelming taste of dirt that resided in her mouth 

“I know” Nora’s eyes remained on the trees, her voice quiet and calculated “I want to be with her….” 

The sound of the storm ricocheted throughout the jungle, drowning out Nora’s low voice. As uncomfortable as she was in her wet clothes, her body shivering violently, she couldn’t have asked for a better situation.

“Okay” Fatin nodded her head, somewhat confused by Nora “That doesn’t explain why you went ghost on us” 

“I’ll explain” Nora’s eyes shifted across the trees, carefully watching them sway back and forth in the wind “But not here”

She had become quite familiar with her surroundings, the sight of one particularly oversized tree immediately garnering her attention. Nora had fallen into a routine, she’d wake, she’d observe and eventually she’d find herself exactly where she was now, whispering into some tree, or leaving notes underneath a marked object. She had accepted the fact that someone was constantly watching and listening, and when she needed moments by herself, she knew where she could go. 

“What the hell?” Dot whispered under her breath, watching Nora slowly edge herself away from them. 

If she didn’t know any better, she’d think there was something in the water. First Leah had become focused on some new crazy ideas, then there was the weird vibe between Toni and Shelby and now Nora was once again slipping away. Dot couldn’t recognize her group anymore. They had been working so well together, forging relationships based on trust and it seemed as soon as they had finally accepted each other a switch flipped and they were immediately falling apart. 

“Nora?” Dot pushed her hair out of her face, angrily stomping after Nora “What the hell are you doing?”

Fatin followed closely behind Dot, trudging up the slight incline desperately attempting to keep her feet from sinking any further into the mud. As hard as she tried to keep her attention on Nora, she couldn’t help but gaze towards the barely touched lychee tree, her stomach almost immediately growling. This was the added benefit of having to venture so far away from camp, the sight of food and it’s location engraving itself into Fatin’s mind for future reference. 

“Leah was telling the truth” With just a few words, Nora managed to shatter both Dot and Fatin the air between the group shifting almost instantaneously. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha clutched her knees tightly to her chest, one of Fatin’s worn jackets tied around her frame. The fire had gone out the second rain started falling, the absence of the heat greatly affecting the girls. The rain didn’t bother her as much as it used to. During their first storm Martha clung to Shelby, crying out in pain as her ankle continued to throb. The next storm was similar, but rather than holding onto Shelby she turned to Toni, burrowing her head so close to her chest that the rain could barely touch her. Luckily, for the majority of the storms they had their shelter, which despite it’s small size kept them both dry and warm. 

“Should we go to the cave?” Her teeth chattered audibly as she glanced towards Rachel, silently praying that she would agree to relocating. 

Rachel buried herself in the grey zip-up, pulling the hood tightly over her head. She never thought of herself as sentimental, or materialistic, Rachel thrived off actions rather than objects. But even she couldn’t deny the strange sense of comfort wearing Nora’s hoodie brought onto her. Since they had arrived, it was rare that Rachel ever saw her sister without her jacket, the small piece of clothing acting almost as a shield from the hard island. It seemed as if everyday Rachel made comments to Nora about taking off the sweater, arguing that it was too hot, or simply fighting for the sake of it. At some point Rachel had refocused her anger onto the small things about Nora, whether it be her hoodie, her lack of personal space while sleeping or any other countless behavioral actions. 

“Do you need help?” Martha maneuvered herself onto her feet, flipping her wet hair out of her eyes “Here” She bent her knees holding out her hand for Rachel. 

“I don’t need you” Without a second thought, Rachel swatted at Martha’s hand and immediately denied any help “I’ve got it” 

She fought back a pained groan, the slow and agonising vibration from her arm radiating through her body. Rachel had yet to allow herself to look at her arm, not prepared to see the damage nor ready to accept what had happened. Even without looking she knew it was bad, the pain was enough to tell her that. 

Martha tried again, placing a gentle hand on Rachel’s shoulder attempting to steady her “I can help” 

“I don’t need your fucking help” Rachel shoved Martha’s hand away, instantly losing her balance in the process. “Fuck!” She sunk into the wet sand, reaching for her chest in an attempt to find her breath. 

Rachel knew first hand what it was like to be at rock bottom, she had fallen far and fast and had made a promise to never return. Swimming had given her a competitive and at times obsessive edge, that even on the island got her into trouble. She was determined and regardless of the situation, she would get what she wanted in the end. And right now all she wanted was to get up and walk, a simple action that shouldn’t require a second thought. 

“Rachel” Martha cooed, slowly getting down to her knees “You need to let me help you” 

“I don’t need you” She screamed over the thunder, sucking in a labored breath “I can do it” Her body fought against her as she once again forced herself onto her feet. She had spent years thriving under pressure and pain, the struggle barely phasing her anymore. In her mind, this was nothing new, it was an obstacle she needed to overcome and the only way she knew how to do it was by herself. 

The sand shifted underneath Rachel’s feet, her legs wavering slightly as she took a step forward. There wasn’t a single part of her being that didn’t hurt, her legs, her back, even her mind at this point. With each step the pain became greater and greater, her body screaming out for a break. She had barely made it five steps before she lost her breath, complete exhaustion finally setting in. 

“Rachel” Martha had yet to back down, the anger in Rachel’s voice an all too familiar feeling for her “I know you can do it, but you don’t have to do it alone” 

It wasn’t until this moment that Martha truly connected the dots between Rachel and Toni. On the surface they seemed distant and almost forgein to each other. While Rachel was a dedicated and focused athlete, Toni gave it all up for one moment of revenge. But upon hearing the pain radiate through Rachel’s voice, and seeing the wave of anger wash over her face, Martha couldn’t help but think of Toni. Their temperaments were linked in a way Martha hadn’t seen until this moment, and luckily she had spent years talking Toni down, making it that much easier to get through to Rachel. 

“Let me help you” Martha’s hand remained outstretched, patiently waiting for Rachel to accept her gesture “We have to get out of the rain” 

“I can do it” Her aggression had disappeared, a raspy and almost broken tone erupting in her voice “I have to do it” Rachel’s body quivered, her wet eyes finding their way to Martha’s “What am I supposed to do now?” 

Everything had changed for her the moment Nora pulled her from the water. Even while her mind was clouded and she didn’t entirely know what was going on, she could feel that something was wrong. The pain was like nothing else, it was everything she had ever gone through magnified by ten. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew if she were to get off the island everything she had and everything she worked for would mean nothing. 

“We go to the cave” Martha answered simply, looping her arm around Rachel’s waist carefully pulling her onto her feet “Not much else we can do” She strengthened her hold on Rachel, guiding her away from the camp “One day at a time, right?” 

“Yeah, some shit like that” Rachel leaned on Martha, allowing her to bear most of her weight as they made their way towards the cave. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waves crashed wildly, the sound almost perfectly mimicking the thunder from above. Toni appreciated the unpredictability of the ocean, noticing the odd sense of beauty and freedom that lived underneath the surface. She knew she should’ve gone back to the camp to check on the girls, but the heat remained inside of herself. Being by herself was sometimes the only thing she could do to eradicate the anger that infected her. Hurting people, more specifically her people, was never something Toni wanted to experience again. And in order to protect the people she cared about most, she ran away from them, which guaranteed the only person who could get hurt was herself. 

“Shit” Toni collapsed into the sand, her energy reserves completely depleted after nearly an hour of running back and forth across the beach. 

Toni squinted through the raindrops watching the dark clouds which dominated the sky, a sense of loneliness digging at her heart. A sky without stars placed a weight on her shoulders in a way she never imagined it would. She had never been into constellations, or space or truthfully anything that had to do with a world beyond her own. It wasn’t until Regan that she actually attempted to understand the stars. Toni thought of herself as a fast learner, and a relatively smart person, but it took her months to memorize Regan’s favorite constellations and even longer to understand the meanings behind them. 

Stargazing was their thing, a small sliver of time out of their day where they were able to shut out the world and simply exist. It didn’t matter how many fights she got into at home, or how awful she was doing in school, or even that she had gotten kicked off her basketball team, if she was laying on top of Regan’s car watching the stars, everything felt like it would be okay. After their breakup, Toni refused to look at the stars denying their beauty and sophistication. Losing Regan forced Toni into shutting out any and all love she once had for the sky, doing her best to pretend as if the sight of a particularly magnificent shooting star didn’t immediately make her think of the girl she used to have. 

“Fuck” Toni pulled herself forward, rolling her eyes at the shell that had slowly been digging its way into her back 

Despite the underlying heat she still felt circulating through her body, Toni forced herself onto her feet. Up until now the rain hadn’t bothered her, her thoughts having almost entirely distracted her from her soaking wet clothes and quickly spreading goosebumps. If she had learned anything from her time on the island, and with the girls, she knew the rain had pushed them into the cave. It kept them dry and on occasion warm, if they were lucky, but Toni would rather deal with the elements no matter how extreme instead of being in the same vicinity as bats, especially ones who had a tendency to shit on everything and everyone. 

Toni gave herself one final look at the sky, a small part of her wishing she could have spotted at least one star. It seemed as if no matter how much time had passed, or even how much pain the breakup caused her, there were days where she couldn’t help but replay it all. Anger had always been her downfall, and she was starting to believe nothing would change that for her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I need a break” Shelby nearly collapsed, bracing herself on a nearby tree “Leah!” 

Searching for Nora had become babysitting in a sense, Shelby continually calling out to Leah to warn her about a tree branch, or a root. It was clear that Leah was focused entirely on finding Nora, her safety completely expendable if it meant finding the, lovingly titled ‘rat’. 

“We can’t stop” Leah bounced, biting at her lips as the stinging sensation continued to flare up through the soles of her feet “Let’s just get up that path” She was far from a tracker, but with the mud that continued to spread around them, even Leah recognized the sight of footprints in front of her “Please” 

Shelby collected herself, reluctantly stepping away from the tree sticking closely to Leah as they made their way up the incline. She swatted at her face, shooing away both nats and as much rain as she could manage. There was an odd sense of familiarity as she followed behind Leah, her eyes scanning the pathway with intensity. “Oh, shit” 

Leah froze at the base of the lychee tree, her eyes flying onto Nora who slowly repositioned herself in between Dot and Fatin. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she pulled herself out of the pit, and there was nothing and no one that could stop her from getting the truth she so desperately needed.


End file.
